Jodoh atau Perjodohan?
by ajpblank
Summary: last chapter up! Apakah ini memang jodoh? Ataukah hanya perjodohan tanpa rasa? apakah mereka bisa merasakan sebuah hal manis yang membahagiakan? mybe.
1. Chapter 1

**Jodoh atau Perjodohan?**

 **NarutoMasashi Kishimoto**

 **selamat membaca**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

"Kami telah memikirkan dan merancang ini jauh jauh hari tanpa kalian ketahui.. dan besok, acara ini akan dimulai." kata-kata itu bagaikan sebuah Sambaran petir yang mengagetkan. membuat dua orang berbeda gender yang tak saling mengenal itu menatap satu sama lain. wajah salah satu dari mereka berdua menapakkan raut kaget dan, kesal?

pria dengan kerutan samar diwajahnya tersenyum lembut memandang dua orang yang sudah memasuki awal umur dewasa itu. dibenaknya sekarang adalah cara yang pas untuk mengakrapkan mereka berdua.

gadis yang mula mula berdiam diri dengan wajah ditundukkan mulai bedehem untuk menetralisir kekagetannya, "ta-tapi Tousan, aku kan tak mengenalnya sama sekali sebelumnya.." ucap gadis itu dengan nada yang rendah. walaupun biasanya gadis itu sangat keras kepala, ia tetap harus menjaga sifatnya untuk orang tuanya didepan orang lain.

"Haha.. kalian akan mengenal satu sama lain setelah menikah. tenang saja, anak Jii-san ini anak yang baik.." Pria dengan surai merah itu menepuk kepala anaknya yang memiliki surai sama dengannya, membuat sang anak sedikit mengernyit kesal.

gadis dengan bibir peach itu menghela nafas pasrah. ia melirik tajam pemuda didepannya ini, yang sedari tadi hanya menatap orang tua mereka tanpa sepatah katapun. ia menggerutu, harusnya pemuda itu sama sepertinya yang tak setuju atas yang diucapkan orang tua mereka. tapi kenapa dia hanya diam saja seolah tak terjadi apa apa eh?

"Jadi bagaimana? kalian berdua setuju?" sekarang giliran ayah gadis itu yang angkat suara.

dibeberapa saat yang ada hanya keheningan, belum ada yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. mereka berdua hanya terdiam seolah ada yang merekat pada bibir merah itu.

Sampai pemuda bersurai merah itu menegakkan badannya, irisnya memandang sang Ayah. "tapi bagaimana jika aku masih belum setuju?" suara bariton yang terdengar berat tetapi memiliki kesan lembut mulai angkat bicara.

"maka Tousan akan memaksamu, Sasori.." balas cepat dengan nada yang tegas dari ayahnya. Sasori hanya memutar mata bosan, lalu melirik gadis yang sejak tadi menatap dirinya.

Gadis itu memandang kaget Sasori, seakan Sasori tau apa yang ada dipikirannya tadi. lalu sekarang Sasori meliriknya seolah berkata dengan gerakan mata, aku-telah-berbicara-dan-sama-saja.

"Baiklah Sakura sayang.. sebaiknya kita pergi dulu, silahkan kalian berbicara untuk menyamankan diri kalian masing masing."

"eh.. Kaas—"

"kau bisa bersama dengan Sasori saat pulang, jadi selamat bersenang-senang.." ucap Ibunya dengan suara lembut yang khas. meninggalkan Sakura yang saat ini sedang menahan mati matian kekesalan dan amarahnya. berbeda dengan Sasori yang hanya berdiam dengan perasaan yang dapat ia kontrol.

dan saat orang tua mereka berdua telah pergi, yang ada disini hanya suara malam yang hening. Dengan alunan musik yang lembut menemani pendengaran mereka.

Gadis musim itu termenung menatap sepatu feminin berwarna putih yang ia kenakan, kembali mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi dengan dirinya. mulai dari orang tuanya yang bersikap aneh dari jauh jauh hari, lalu tadi ia disuruh berdandan rapi dan mengenakan dress yang sangat tak disukainya, lalu kata orang tuanya mereka akan bertemu dengan sahabat lama mereka, dan saat bertemu mereka saling bercerita flasback masa lalu, mengabaikan anak anak mereka yang sedang memandang dengan heran sekaligus menunggu. dan yang terakhir kata kata bagaikan sebuah bom nuklir yang menyiksa dan.

Sakura mendengus, seharusnya tadi ia menolak saja untuk datang kesini. atau mungkin ia pergi menginap ke rumah Ino Sahabatnya untuk menghindari pertemuan ini. tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ia tak tau..

Gadis itu mulai mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap pemuda itu, "lalu sebelum itu.. apakah kau mengenalku?" ia terus menatap dengan intens pemuda yang masih duduk didepannya sambil meneguk kopi hangat yang tersisa.

Sasori melirik sekilas, lalu kembali fokus di gelas kacanya. "tidak.." balasnya singkat.

Sakura mendengus, ia masih bisa bersabar karna pertanyaan nya dibalas lama lalu dengan pemuda yang selalu bermuka datar seolah mengabaikan keberadaan dirinya. tapi kata-kata singkat itu? sungguh pria yang menyebalkan, rutuknya.

"huft.. baiklah, Namaku Haruno Sakura.." iris hijaunya memandang iris coklat yang sedari tadi menatap dirinya dengan pandangan mengantuk, atau lebih tepatnya malas.

"Hn.."

twich—

yup.. hanya dua huruf yang keluar dimulut pria baby face itu. Sakura mulai memegangi tangannya yang mulai terasa gatal, tapi ia tahan. karna yang ada dihadapannya ini orang yang baru ia kenal, dan jika saja itu temannya. maka sedari tadi wajah pemuda itu telah dihiasi beberapa benjolan merah.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan dengan perlahan. "hei.. kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan sih? mencoba memancingku?" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit ia naikkan.

Sasori memandang gadis didepannya, ia hanya diam.. seolah malas untuk menjawab. "mungkin kau sama seperti gadis lainnya? merepotkan." balas Sasori dengan singkat dan To the point. yah walaupun omongannya tak masuk diotak Sakura, gadis itu hanya mengernyit bingung.

"ha? bukannya aku berkata ke topik 'A'? kenapa kamu membalas 'B'—ehm.. atau kau punya gangguan telinga?" kata-kata sarkasme keluar dari mulut mungilnya, Sakura mendelik tajam kearah Sasori.

Sasori sejenak terdiam, entah? mungkin dirinya hanya kesal? atau kaget, eh?

Sasori memutar mata bosan, pemuda itu mulai berdiri menatap gadis didepannya "—bodoh.." Lalu setelah mengucapkan kata itu. ia mulai bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura yang belum mencerna kata-kata itu dengan benar.

dan setelah sadar dari loading otaknya, ia langsung bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti Sasori dengan urat kekesalan yang terlihat jelas dikeningnya. ia memegang pundak yang lebih tinggi darinya,

Ctuakk— "kau yang sangat bodoh! malah seenaknya mengatai diriku bodoh! seharusnya aku yang sedari tadi berbicara seperti itu karna kau sama sekali tak menggubris pembicaraanku, seharusnya kau berterimakasih karna aku cukup sabar Baka Ahou! menyebalkan!" gadis itu memaki Sasori dengan suara yang keras setelah menjitak kepala merah itu. iris Emerald tajam mulai beradu dengan Hazel teduh.

Sakura mulai berjalan cepat meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terdiam sambil memegang pinggiran kepalanya yang nyeri. ia menatap sebal gadis yang sedang berjalan tergesa gesa didepannya, 'kekuatan Monster..' rutuknya.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

Tubuh tegap itu tengah bersandar di sofa besar. matanya terus menerawang langit-langit rumahnya yang bercat putih. ingin mengistirahatkan badannya yang seperti akan remuk ini, setelah tadi malam dirinya ditemukan oleh gadis aneh yang menyeramkan. selalu mengoceh dan memaki maki tak jelas saat di mobilnya. ia heran, bagaimana bisa Kaasan dan Tousannya memilih gadis seperti itu untuk menjadi pendampingnya?

"Sasori.. keluar lah, ini akan dimulai.." terdengar suara lembut wanita diluar pintu ruangannya.

Sasori menoleh kearah suara itu, dirinya menghela nafas. "baik Kaasan.. aku keluar."

ia mulai keluar dari ruang tunggu mempelai pria dengan langkah yang sengaja ia lambatkan. lalu dengan Tousan dan Kaasan yang menemaninya, ia mulai melangkah ke pesta pernikahannya sendiri. tubuhnya yang dibaluti jas Hitam mulai menaiki altar dan menunggu mempelai wanitanya.

dan dengan perlahan.. musik telah terdengar mengalunkan nada yang rendah, lalu semakin tinggi dan tinggi. dan ya.. mulai terlihat wanita dengan balutan dress panjang berwarna putih elegant berjalan menuju altar. Rambut musim semi yang panjang itu telah disanggul dengan rapi, tatapannya selalu menunduk menyembunyikan iris Emerald indah itu.

Meraka mulai mengucapkan janji janji suci pernikahan, dan setelah itu terdengar riuh dan tepukan meriah dari tamu tamu undangan.

Hingga pada akhir, Hazel dan Emerald itu kembali bertemu. entah kenapa Sasori tersenyum geli melihat raut gugup dan ketakutan dimata gadis didepannya. mungkin karna ia tau Sakura takut karna akan berciuman dengannya, eh?

Sasori mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan ke bibir mungil berwarna peach itu. membuat Sakura otomatis menutup matanya dengan gugup. Sasori lagi lagi tersenyum samar, dan—

cup—

Sakura merasakan keningnya terasa basah dengan sesuatu yang masih melekat lama.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

Sekarang Sasori dan Sakura telah resmi menikah, dan untuk beberapa saat mereka akan tinggal dirumah yang telah disediakan keluarga Sasori sampai mereka dapat membeli rumah sendiri. dan hal yang pertama mereka lakukan dirumah baru itu ialah berbersih, yang mungkin hanya Sakura saja. karna dengan santainya Sasori langsung pergi kekamar dengan membawa koper koper meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Dan beginilah Sakura sekarang—membersihkan ruangan besar yang sangat berdebu dan masih tertutupi plastik. "grrr.. Sasori no Baka Ahou! awas saja dia nanti, akan ku Jambak rambut dekil itu hingga habis!" Sakura kembali mengeluarkan kata-kata makian untuk orang yang semalam telah resmi berstatus sebagai suaminya. tangan putihnya kembali menyapu lantai lantai yang berdebu. sudah hampir setengah rumah ia bersihkan, tetapi kepala merah itu tak kunjung terlihat untuk sekadar bertanya 'Apakah kau butuh bantuan?' Sakura kembali merutuki itu, bisa bisanya ia memiliki suami yang semenyebalkan ini.

Sakura mulai menyapu dengan cepat dan kasar keramik dibawahnya, beberapa kali mendumel tidak jelas yang hanya dipahami oleh dirinya sendiri. bahkan dirinya sampai tak sadar akan seseorang yang baru saja hadir di ruangan tengah menatapnya datar.

"jika kau tak iklas mengerjakannya, maka akan semakin lama selesai.." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. ia mulai menegakkan badannya dan menatap kesal pemuda dengan balutan kaos coklat susu dideoannya.

"jika memang aku tak iklas kenapa? aku baru akan iklas jika kau juga berbersihan dan membantuku bodoh!" Sakura mencondongkan sapu itu kearah Sasori dengan kesal. tapi pemuda itu tak bergeming.

lalu Sasori meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melongo memandang kepergiannya. baru saja Sakura ingin berteriak marah dan menerjang Sasori yang seenaknya pergi tanpa berkata, sampai Sasori kembali dan memegang alat penyedot debu elektronik. Sakura kembali dibuat melongo karnanya,

"biar aku saja, ini tak akan memakan waktu lama dari pada menggunakan sapu itu." ujarnya sambil menunjuk sapu yang digenggam Sakura. Dan dengan tenangnya, Sasori melewati Sakura yang tengah memerah. entah karna kesal atau merasa dipermalukan? hanya Sakura yang tau.

Gadis itu membalikkan badan lalu menatap Sasori yang sedang membersihkan ruangan. ia menggenggam erat sapu ditangannya dengan kesal, mulai membalikkan badan lagi dan berlari menjauh, "biarin.. setidaknya diriku telah berjuang membersihkan! wekk!"

Sasori menoleh melihat Sakura yang tengah berlari sambil berteriak. ia menaikan alis entah, apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **•**

Sasori menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa empuk ruang tamu yang selesai ia bersihkan. ia melemaskan leher dan tangannya setelah membersihkan sisa ruangan yang masih kotor. ia menarik nafas dalam dalam. sampai matanya tak sengaja menatap jendela besar yang berada ditengah dinding.

Sasori mulai menghampiri jendela itu dan melihat taman yang lumayan luas, sepertinya sudah lama sekali ia tak mengunjungi rumah yang dahulu kecil ia tempati. taman itu, taman yang dahulu sering ia gunakan untuk bermain dan berkemah dengan keluarganya.

Sasori mulai keluar rumah untuk mendekati taman belakang rumahnya. ia memandang taman itu beberapa saat, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu.. kolam ikan yang masih banyak dipenuhi ikan hias, pohon besar yang teduh ditengah taman, tanaman hias yang masih ada sampai sekarang, dan juga ayunan jaring-jaring yang dulu sering ia buat bermain ayunan dan tempat untuk tidur.

ia mulai duduk dijaring itu dan berayun, kepala merahnya juga ia sandarkan diujung jaring hitam itu. Hazelnya memandang langit biru cerah yang berawan. Awan Awan disuna sangat banyak sekali, hal yang paling ia sukai.. dimana ada awan yang bergerumbul tebal nan abstrak, sebuah seni yang sangat menakjubkan. lalu dimana terbentuknya awan kelabu yang menimbulkan hujan, dimana air yang jauh tinggi terjatuh ditanah berkali kali, menimbulkan suara gemericik air yang jatuh menyentuh tanah.

Sasori menutup matanya menikmati belaian angin yang menyapu wajahnya. disini sangat tenang dan nyaman, dengan ditemani suara burung yang berkicau didahan pohon, tanpa adanya suara kendaraan-kendaraan yang melaju. sampai tanpa sadar dirinya tertidur pulas di ayunan yang masih berayun..

 **•**

shhhhh— suara air yang gemercik itu telah berhenti, dari dalam kamar mandi terlihat Sakura yang basah karna siraman air yang mengguyur tubuh mungilnya. Bau permen dan cerry langsung menguap ditubuh dan rambut gadis itu.

jari-jari lentiknya mulai mengambil handuk putih untuk melapisi tubuh polosnya. setelah tadi keringat yang membanjiri badannya, akhirnya ia bisa mandi juga untuk menyegarkan kembali badannya ini.

gadis itu tersenyum ceria kembali. sampai tak sadar ada satu hal yang ia lupakan, "—Eh? aku lupa membawa pakaian kekamar mandi?"

Cpokk—

ia memukul keningnya sendiri atas kecerobohannya ini, "astaga.." rutuknya.

tak ada cara lain lagi. Sakura harus keluar dari kamar dan mengambil bajunya yang masih ada diruang tamu. mukanya sekejap memerah, bagaimana jika Sasori melihatnya? ah.. tapi satu satunya cara hanya itu. ia tak mungkin menyuruh Sasori untuk mengambilkan baju dari koper, masa ia juga harus meminta mengambilkan dalamannya juga?

Sakura menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran itu. ia mulai membuka pintu kamar mandinya dengan perlahan, lalu membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan-pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara. kepalanya keluar dari pintu dan menatap sekitar dengan waspada.

lalu mulai berjalan mengendap-endap keruang tamu, berkali kali Sakura menempel pada tembok karna parno jika dirinya akan terlihat hanya memakai handuk yang bahkan diatas lutut.

wajahnya sangat merah sempurna sekarang, tapi setelahnya ia membuah nafas lega. Dengan cepat tangannya mengambil koper bajunya dan secepat kilat ia kembali kekamarnya sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Cklekk—

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"ghaaaaaaa!"

"—Sasori cepat keluar dari kamar sekarang juga!"

yang sekarang terdengar hanya suara menggelegar dari Sakura dan detak jantung yang melaju sangat kencang pada diri mereka berdua.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

Sasori lagi lagi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. ia tengah berada diruang makan menunggu Sakura yang tengah memasak didapur.

kembali ia ingat kejadian tadi sore, saat ia yang terbangun dari tidurnya di ayunan dan berjalan menuju kamar. baru saja ia mau berjalan menuju kasur sebelum suara pintu yang dibuka paksa dan memperlihatkan Sakura yang hanya tertutupi oleh handuk.

jika mengingat itu rasanya ia ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya kelaut dan tenggelam bersama ombak. oh Tuhan.. seumur umur ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang wanita setengah polos..

ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangan menyandar pada meja. mungkin saat ini Sakura juga sama malunya dengan dirinya,

sampai lamunan Sasori terhenti karna suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari dalam dapur. ia tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya saat ini, mulai terdengar bunyi kaca yang bergesekan dengan benda, lalu bunyi tuangan hidangan ke sebuah wadah.

Sakura sedikit gugup melihat Sasori yang tak bergeming menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangan, wajahnya kembali memerah. "Sa-Sasori.. aku tau kau lelah, tapi makan lah dulu!" ujarnya seolah olah ingin membentak walaupun ujung-ujungnya terdengar gugup.

"Hn.." Mati matian Sasori mempertahankan wajah datarnya saat menatap wajah didepannya. ia mulai menegakkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil makanan yang telah dimasak oleh Sakura.

Sasori melihat Sakura dengan raut yang masih datar. tak banyak yang diambil oleh gadis itu, ia hanya mengambil sayur bening dengan nasi yang tak terlalu banyak dan ikan goreng.

"kenapa kau tak makan? apakah sebegitu tidak enaknya masakanku?" suara itu kembali menyadarkan Sasori dari lamunannya. ia menatap Sakura yang menatap jengkel dirinya.

dirinya mendengus mendengar itu, "yah.. mungkin saja." ia sedikit menyeringai menatap Sakura yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"kalau begitu tak usah kau makan!" bentak Sakura. ia kembali memakan makanannya dengan cepat sampai pipi cubbynya bertambah cubby seperti balon.

Sasori ingin tersenyum geli melihat itu. lalu menaikan bahu dan mulai memakan ikan yang Sakura buat.

"kenapa malah dimakan? katamu tak enak!"

"aku hanya berbicara 'mungkin saja' kan."

"Menurutku itu sama saja!"

"Beda.."

"Tapi intinya kan kau ingin menghinaku!"

"Tidak.."

"Iya tuh!"

"Terserahmu.."

"Ya memang terserahku! kau memang menyebalkan kok!"

"Hn.."

"Grrrr..."

Ctarrrrrrrr—

Blamm—

"Eh? mati lampu!" Sakura sedikit histeris saat lampu padam dengan tiba-tiba.

sampai suara petir dan hujan deras yang disusul matinya lampu dikediaman Akasuna itu. huh.. hari pertama yang panjang..

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **[TBC]**

* * *

 **A\N : Halooo.. :)**

 **ini fic SasoSaku yang berchapter pertama aku bikin:v**

 **mungkinkah disini pemainnya terlalu OOC? ah semoga saja tidak yak:v**

 **semoga suka dengan cerita yang saya buat.. unek unek kritik maupun saran bisa langsung dilakukan di kolom komentar. sampai jumpa di next chapter..**

 **salam manis ajpblank..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum itu saya ingin menyampaikan.. Terimakasih atas kritik, saran dan pertanyaan yang telah diberikan..**

 **pesan kalian akan dibalas diakhir cerita:v**

 **Oh iya.. thanks for Asuka Kazumi DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan trpuspitasariakasunaSs Aikaa-chan Hatsune Cherry Permen lemon..**

 **Dan untuk terakhir.. maaf jika masih adanya Typo atau cerita serasa singkat dan abal"**

 **[Saya** **sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan apa apa dari cerita ini, cerita ini hanya sebuah kesenangan semata untuk diri saya sendiri]**

 **.**

 **Chap2]**

 **Happy Reading**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Perlahan demi perlahan.. kilauan sinar matahari mulai terlihat. Menapakkan kilau orangenya yang elok dipandang, awan awan yang putih juga mulai terlihat dengan jelas dilangit, bergerumul tebal ditemani kicauan burung yang mendamaikan suasana, angin di pagi hari ini mulai terasa semakin dingin, apalagi dengan hujan deras yang lama tadi malam..

—Membuat gadis dengan surai musim seminya mulai menggeliat dikasur karna merasakan suhu yang semakin dingin. Ia menggeserkan badannya untuk merapat ke sesuatu yang membuatnya hangat, memeluk sesuatu yang lebih besar dari dirinya itu untuk menyamankan posisinya. Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang masih terpejam, lalu kembali terlelap dalam mimpinya yang tertunda. tapi itu tak berlasung lama—

—Sampai deru nafas yang hangat terasa berhembus di wajah Sakura.

Ia menggeliat geli merasakan itu, sampai ia tersadar dan membuka matanya dengan lebar. Sakura terpaku untuk beberapa saat, dan—

"—Huaaaaaaaaa!"

Bruakkkkkkk—

Suara ringisan terdengar setelah bunyi sesuatu yang menyentuh lantai dengan keras. Ya.. Sasori meringis merasakan bagian punggungnya yang menyentuh lantai dengan kerasnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan raut yang kaget, astaga.. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Sampai-sampai ia melupakan jika dirinya sudah tak tidur sendirian lagi?

"E-eh.. Sasorii!" Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mencoba membantu pemuda bersurai merah itu berdiri. Tapi sebelum itu, Sasori langsung bangkit sendiri dan menatapnya jengkel dengan mata yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"—Kau kira aku guling hah? Seenaknya kau tendang keras sampai jatuh?" Ujar Sasori yang terlihat sangat kesal. ia terus memegangi area punggung yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah memelas dan memohon pada Sasori. "Ma-maaf.. Aku reflek, aku hanya kaget saat wajahmu tadi sangat dekat sekali.. Lagian kan aku juga tidak sengaja Sasori.." ujar Sakura sambil menunduk dalam.

Gadis itu meringis, memang dirinya sangat khilaf tadi. ia sangat terkejut dengan hidung Sasori yang hampir menempel dengan keningnya, Makanya dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ia langsung menendang perut pemuda yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu sampai terjatuh..

"Ah sudahlah.. Dasar tenaga monster!" Pemuda itu langsung keluar dari kamar dan membanting pintu yang menandakan dirinya sangat kesal sekarang. Meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang memandang pintu dengan raut bersalah walaupun ditambahi bumbu sedikit kekesalan karna disebut monster.

Sakura menghela nafas. baru juga satu malam mereka menetap disini, tapi ada aja masalah yang telah terjadi.

Yang sekarang harus ia rutuki oleh dirinya sendiri ialah.. Bagaimana bisa dirinya lupa bahwa ia tak tidur sendirian? padahal jelas jelas ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam saat dirinya merengek hampir menangis karna lampu yang mati. lalu menyuruh Sasori untuk tak jauh jauh dengannya karna ia memiliki ketakutan akan kegelapan.

Bahkan ia juga dengan cerewetnya berbicara berkali-kali agar Sasori tak meninggalkannya sendiri.. Sasori pun hanya diam saja dan menurut walau dengan tatapan malas seolah berfikir bahwa dirinya sangat merepotkan, tapi oh ayolah..

Sekarang dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sakura sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, nanti ia harus meminta maaf lagi kepada Sasori. yahh walaupun ia akan dipermalukan tak apalah.. Toh juga ia yang salah..

Gadis itu termenung beberapa saat. Sekarang yang pertama kali harus ia lakukan adalah merapikan kasurnya yang sedikit berantakan, dan juga sedikit membersihkan beberapa benda yang kotor dikamarnya.

Lalu kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar yang telah ia rapikan. Sakura sedikit menjinjit untuk melihat apakah ada Sasori diruang tamu dekat kamarnya. Kakinya terus melangkah mengelilingi daerah rumah untuk mencari suaminya itu. Mulai dari ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, ruang tengah, sampai ruang atas pun ia naiki. tapi Sakura masih belum menemukan Sasori, dimana pemuda itu berada sekarang?

—Tapi sebelum itu, penglihatannya menangkap sebuah benda yang sangat menarik. Sakura mendekati meja buku yang berisi banyak sekali figura dengan foto foto anak kecil sedang tersenyum dan sebuah keluarga yang terlihat harmonis.

Sakura melihat satu persatu foto-foto itu.. tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum lembut. ~melupakan soal dirinya yang ingin mencari Sasori.

Difoto itu.. terlihat anak kecil dengan pipi yang cubby tengah bermain robot-robotan dengan raut yang terlihat sangat lugu, lalu anak kecil itu yang sedang memegang surai merahnya yang terkena guguran bunga Sakura, seorang anak yang tengah memegang piala emas dengan seringai khas bocah, dan foto-foto yang masih banyak lagi.

Sakura mengambil figura kecil yang dianggap dirinya terlihat sangat manis, Emeraldnya tak kunjung lepas melihat foto itu.. Dimana seorang Sasori kecil yang sedang tertawa lebar tengah membuat kemah sederhana disebuah halaman dengan kedua orang tuanya, suasana difoto itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan manis..

Sakura terkiki geli, "Haha.. Aku tak menyangka ternyata dia bisa tersenyum juga. dia sangat berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari dirinya yang sekarang, ilih.. bagaimana bisa aku dijodohkan dengan pria yang aneh seperti dirinya? pria yang sangat menyebalkan sekaligus menggelikan.." gumamnya dengan senyuman geli melihat foto kecil Sasori.

Gadis musim semi itu kembali tertawa dengan sendirinya, "lebih baik aku memasakkan sarapan pagi dulu.. lalu akan ku cari Sasori setelah itu.." Ujarnya. Sakura mulai membalikkan badannya untuk menuju dapur dan memasakkan makanan sederhana untuk pagi hari ini.

 **•**

 **•**

Sasori kembali mengayunkan tubuhnya di ayunan jaring itu.

Ia kembali mendesah nikmat. Badannya terasa sedang terbang diangkasa dengan gerakan ayunan yang lambat, Hazelnya mulai terbuka dan melihat langit yang sedang cerah.. tangan kekarnya keatas seolah ingin menggapai sebuah awan untuk dijadikannya sebuah benda untuk dipeluk.

Sretttttt—

—Sampai sebuah tangan memegang erat tali pada ayunan yang membuat gerakan berayun itu berhenti.

Sasori mengernyitkan alis tak suka, lalu mendengus. Ia mengetahui siapa yang melakukan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis monster yang menjengkelkan? yah begitulah isi pikirannya sekarang.

"Sasori.." Ia mendengar suara panggilan untuk dirinya. Tapi badannya masih tak bergeming dan mencoba kembali untuk terlelap..

"Sasooriiii..~"

"Sasoriiiiii.. bangun!~"

"Woiiiii Merah!~"

"Hadehhhhh..~"

"Woii Sasorii, aku tau kau tak tertidur.~"

"Oi oi.. Buka matamu, aku cuma mau minta maaf tau..~" Suara itu berkali kali terdengar. Dirinya masih tak ingin menggerakkan salah satu anggota badannya,—

—Sampai dirinya risih karna gadis itu tak kunjung pergi, Hezelnya mulai menerawang dengan perlahan. menormalkan penglihatannya karna terpaan cahaya yang silau, lalu menatap malas gadis musim semi yang sedang menatapnya dengan raut bersalah.

"Hei Sasori.. Aku minta maaf ya.." Ujar Sakura.

"Hn.."

"Ilih.. Aku sungguhan tau! Aku minta maaf.."

Sasori kembali mendengus melihat tatapan itu. "Lha? Kenapa kau mendengus? Seharusnya kan kau menjawab 'Iya kau dimaafkan..' bukan malah 'Hn..' mencoba mengejekku eh?—" Ujar Sakura, gadis itu terdiam beberapa saat. lalu menatap Hazel didepannya serius. "—Huhh.. Hei begini, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja saat tadi pagi. Masa sebegitu kau merasakan aku sangat kejam sampai-sampai marah kepadaku?" Lanjutnya.

"Bisa dibilang.." Sasori menyeringai menatap Sakura, "Kau kan monster jadi-jadian." Lanjutnya. Ia tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sakura yang ditekuk memandangnya sebal.

"grrr.. bisakah kau tak bercanda? aku serius Baka!" Tangan gadis itu mencengkram dengan erat ayunannya, ia menggertak giginya kesal.

"Kau menganggapku bercanda?" Sekarang Sasori menampilkan raut wajah menaikan alis walau dengan bentuk bibir yang datar.

Sakura terpaku mendengar itu, "Eh?" Gadis itu menundukkan kepala merah mudanya yang menyebabkan surai lembutnya jatuh kedepan muka.

Sasori sedikit takut-takut melihat tingkah gadis itu yang menunduk lama, "Saku—"

"—Dasar boneka muka datar hidup! Kenapa kau semenyebalkan ini sih!" Bentak Sakura dan menjambak surai merah pemuda itu sangking kesalnya.

"Hei.. lepas bodoh!" Sasori sedikit menarik tangan Sakura agar lepas dari rambutnya.

"Tak akan!" Balas Sakura dengan senyuman mengejek. Sasori ingin melepas tangan itu, tapi ia juga takut akan menyakiti jika terlalu keras menarik.

Sampai Sasori menemukan satu cara.. "Awas saja!" Tangannya mulai menggelitiki perut ramping Sakura, membuat sang empu histeris dengan tawanya yang pecah dan terjatuh diterumputan.

Sasori mulai bangun dan kembali menggelitiki tubuh Sakura hingga gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan tawa yang sangat keras karna ulahnya.

"—Hahahahahaha.. Sasori hen ahahahah..—tikan itu!" Teriak gadis itu.

"Tak akan.." Sasori menghiraukan ucapan Sakura dan ikut tertawa sambil menggelitiki perut gadis yang berada dibawahnya itu.

"Ahahaha—kumohon.. Ini geli bodoh!"

"Aku tau kok jika geli, namanya juga **geli** tikan.." Canda Sasori. Ia kembali mengeluarkan tawa gelinya melihat Sakura yang tak kuncung berhenti menggeliat karna kegelian, sekarang rambut dan baju gadis itu sudah berantakan dengan mulut yang terus meneriaki namanya kesal.

Sasori mulai menghentikan gelitikannya karna kasihan dengan Sakura yang sudah lunglai tak berdaya. Ia mulai menarik perlahan tangan mungil itu untuk terduduk, lalu tertawa kembali melihat raut Sakura,—

—Mulut gadis itu terbuka lebar untuk menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paru nya yang hampa tanpa udara. "Hosh Hosh.. Dasar Sasori bodoh! Aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas karnamu!"

Sasori terkekeh, "Biarin.. Toh kau juga menyebalkan dan bodoh." Ujarnya,

"Dasar boneka muka datar.." rutuknya.

"Benarkah begitu? Apa kau tidak terpesona dengan boneka muka datar ini?" Ujar Sasori dengan percaya dirinya.

"Bhakkk.. Tak akan.. wekk!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ujaran pede pemuda itu.

"Lagian kau pede sekali eh? Tumben tuh.. momentum langkah nih Hahahaha.." lanjut Gadis itu.

"Sekali-sekali.."

"Halah.. paling juga nanti jadi kebiasaan." Canda Sakura. Tapi Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan naikan bahu tak tau.

Sasori tersenyum. kembali ia mengacak surai merah muda yang berantakan itu hingga lebih berantakan lagi.

Sakura yang digitukan tak tinggal diam dan mencubit kedua pipi Sasori yang tengah tertawa mengejek kepadanya. Mereka berdua saling tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain.. Ditemani dengan burung-burung yang berkicauan sambil melihat dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang tertawa lepas..

•

•

•

Pemuda itu mengaduk coklat panas yang telah ia seduh. Sasori menyebul uap yang mengepul dari gelasnya, ia mulai melangkah keluar dari dapur.

Sasori mendudukkan badannya disofa ruang tengah dan melihat acara tv yang disetel oleh gadis disampingnya, ia mendengus "Film drama, eh?" ujarnya dengan senyum mengejek, yang dibalas juluran lidah oleh gadis itu.

Sakura melirik melihat Sasori, ia mengerucutkan bibir kesal. "Aku tak kau buatkan coklat hangat juga?"

"buat saja sendiri.." Sasori menaikan bahu acuh dan kembali menghirup aroma coklat hangat yang dibuatnya.

"Idih.. dasar menyebalkan." Rutuk Sakura dan mulai bangkit untuk menuju dapur.

"Hanya padamu.." balas Sasori dengan suara yang dibuat semenyebalkan mungkin. Sakura terus berjalan meninggalkan Sasori dengan mulutnya yang terus ngedumel.

Sasori kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah tv yang menayangkan drama romantis masa sekolah. Ia terkekeh melihat itu, ternyata gadis yang tomboy seperti Sakura juga menyukai film seperti ini toh.

tangannya mengambil remote yang berada dimeja dan mulai mengganti chanel tvnya, lalu jarinya ia hentikan menekan saat chanel yang menampilkan film Horror.

Dirinya mulai terbawa suasana Horror yang disajikan lewat alur yang misterius itu, Sasori serius melihat dan mencerna cerita dalam film itu dan mencoba menebak kelanjutan alurnya.—Sampai sebuah angin yang datang entah dari mana membelai tekuknya yang sudah merinding, ia menggaruk tekuknya mencoba mencairkan suasana disini yang mulai menegang.

Ia melihat cerita dimana gadis kecil itu mencoba keluar dari ruangan yang terdapat hantu wanita yang merangkak dengan cepat kearah gadis kecil itu, suara tawa dan tangis mulai tercampur difilm bergender Horror.

Puk—

Sasori hampir saja terjungkal karna tepukan tiba-tiba dibahunya, ia menoleh dengan cepat. memperlihatkan Sakura yang sedang menatapnya bingung dengan membawa cangkir besar.

"Kau kenapa eh?" tanya Sakura seraya duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Tak apa.." balas Sasori.

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu dan meminum coklat hangat yang dibuatnya. lalu menatap layar tv yang memperlihatkan anak kecil yang berlari dengan was-was sambil melihat sekitar,

—Sakura menyeringai. ia sedang memikirkan sebuah rencana sekarang "Eh? kau melihat film Horror dimalam Jumat? nekat sekali.." Ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar kaget.

Sasori menaikan alis, "memang kenapa?"

"Tak apa.. Hanya saja, aku jadi teringat dengan kata-kata legend saat masih kecil. Jika kita membaca atau menonton film-film mistis, maka akan ada yang menemani kita tepat disamping.. dan itu adalah makhluk yang tak kasat mata tapi bisa dirasakan oleh suhu ruang dan badan yang merinding.." Sakura mulai mencoba menakut nakuti Sasori.

"Lalu?" Ujar Sasori seolah malas akan yang dikatakan Sakura dan masih tetap fokus pada film yang ia tonton.

"Dikatakan.. Saat kau merasa tak sendirian lagi, berpura-pura lah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tidurlah dengan tenang dan tak merasakan sosok lain itu. dan jika kau tak bisa tertidur maka berpura-pura lah.. bisa saja 'mereka' tengah berada disebelahmu tertidur dengan mata yang tajam terus memperhatikanmu dan bibir yang menyeringai le—"

Grauuuuuw— Dari film muncul sosok wanita dengan mata yang tercongkel tengah berteriak didepan layar dengan mulut yang membusuk dan terlihat robek.

"—Huaa.. Hantunya!" Seketika gadis itu memekik dan mendekat ke lengan Sasori. Apa-apaan ini? harusnya kan Sasori yang takut? kenapa malah Sakura yang memekik ketakutan?

Sasori menaikan alis melihat itu, ia yang cerita-cerita sendiri, dia juga yang ketakutan sendiri. "kenapa hantunya? menyeramkan?" Goda Sasori. ia menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat.

"Ha? Ti-tidak tuh! Aku kan hanya kaget.." elak Sakura dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh ya? lalu mengapa kau memeluk lenganku seerat ini?" Ujar Sasori sambil menunjuk lengannya yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Sakura. Seketika gadis itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan menggeser sedikit jauh dari Sasori.

"Sudah tidakkan?" Sakura kembali melihat ke tv dan menghiraukan tatapan geli dari Sasori.

"Memang sudah tidak kok, baru saja dilepas.." kekehan itu terdengar dari Sasori, ia melihat Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak takut.." ujar Sakura.

"Terserah.."

"Huh.. Dasar.." Sakura mendengus kesal dan melipat tangannya kedepan.

"Sakura.." Sakura menoleh mendengar Sasori yang memanggil, ia menaikan alis. "ada sesuatu di belakangmu.." Lanjut Sasori dengan suara yang berbisik. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya terpaku,

"—Tak usah berbohong.." Sakura kembali meminum coklatnya banyak untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Jangan bergerak.. dibelakangmu—"

"—Hentikan bodoh! Baik-baik aku mengaku aku takut! Jadi hentikan omong kosong itu!" balas Sakura dengan cepat, wajahnya sekarang sudah pucat sempurkan karna ulah pemuda menyebalkan itu.

Sasori tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sakura yang sangat parno, "Haha.. suruh siapa kau ingin menakutiku, sekarang malah kau kan yang ketakutan sendiri.—" Sakura mendengus mendengar itu, Sasori kembali melanjutkan omongannya "—lagian kan yang ada di belakangmu itu dinding.. jadi aku tak berbohong karna ada sesuatu yaitu dinding, Hahahaha..."

"Omong kosong yang lucu!" sentak Sakura.

"Sangat lucu.." Ujar Sasori yang masih tersenyum geli.

Sakura hanya memutar mata bosan.

Mereka mulai merapikan gelas dan mematikan televisi. Sakura berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sasori dibelakangnya, sampai mereka telah menidurkan badan mereka dikasur yang empuk. Tapi Sakura masih belum bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak, ia masih membayangkan cerita tadi. Ah.. sekarang rasanya ia ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri telah bercerita itu.

Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasori. Sasori telah tertidur dengan nyenyak, ia menghela nafas.. Sakura menatap Sasori lama, hingga tanpa sadar ia mulai tertidur lelap.. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ternyata iris Hazel itu kembali terbuka dan menatap Sakura.

Sepertinya ketakutan pada diri Sakura langsung hilang saat melihat wajah Sasori..

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **[TBC]**

 **A\N : Okeh.. mari kita balas pesan-pesan nya terlebih dahulu.**

 **Asuka Kazumi: Siap laksanakan semoga suka dengan chap kali ini.**

 **DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan: Siap-siap v: Tapi untuk memperpanjang cerita yak.. kayaknya diusahakan lah, dan untuk cerita yang masih banyak typonya semoga saja akan meningkat pada perbaikan katanya. Terimakasih lho yak untuk komen yang meningkatkan:v semoga senang dengan cerita saya**

 **akasunaSs: Ah.. diperpanjangin yak, kalo itu Insyaallah dah bakalan saya perpanjangin.. yak Insyaallah juga bakalan ngga ngegantung sampek tamat:v tapi mungkin jika jadwal sekolah yang padat mungkin hanya telat" ngepostnya.. okeh terimakasih semoga suka dengan chap kali ini..**

 **Aikaa-chan: Hai juga:v wah ooc yak? tak apalah.. yang penting dua charakter itu saya bikin yang terbaik buat diri saya sendiri:V terimakasih semoga suka dengan chap kali ini**

 **Permen Lemon: Siapppp:v Iya dong, harus ganbatte terus:v permen lemon juga semangat terus yak:V #malahsksd okeh abaikan yang tadi..** **okeh" segitu aja dulu.. see you to next chapter~**

 **salam ajpblank~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap3]**

* * *

 **Selamat** **membaca**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Kelopak mata itu mulai terlihat dengan perlahan, menampilkan warna iris Caramel yang memikat. Sasori perlahan mengucek matanya yang terasa lengket, tangannya meraba-raba sebelahnya.

Ia mengernyitkan alis, dimana gadis itu?

Matanya terbuka kembali, melihat sebelahnya yang ternyata kosong dengan bantal dan guling yang telah tertata. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Ah.. mungkin Sakura sudah terbangun sedari tadi,

—Sasori mulai turun dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuk lalu menuju kamar mandi. Sepertinya ia harus mandi dulu sebelum turun kebawah, mungkin saja Sakura tengah membuat sarapan pagi saat dirinya tertidur tadi.

Sasori mulai memasuki kamar mandi luas dengan nuansa yang serba putih.

Tangannya mulai meraba dan memutar keran di bath up, lalu menuangkan sabun cair yang berbau Vanilla kesukaannya.

Matanya melirik sabun cair yang lain, itu sabun milik Sakura. Gadis itu lebih senang dengan bau yang sangat manis seperti bebauan Permen, Apel, Cherry, dan Buah-buahan lainnya. Berbeda dengan Sasori yang lebih senang bau yang menenangkan seperti Vanilla, Coklat, dan Maskulin.

Tapi sepertinya wewangian manis tak ada salahnya juga. saat tadi malam Sasori membau aroma Strawberry dari rambut pingky Sakura, rasanya ia seperti berada di kebun Strawberry yang telah mencair dan berubah menjadi permen Strawberry.

Ia memutar mata bosan, mencoba membuang pikiran konyol itu jauh jauh. Kenapa malah dirinya memikirkan bau tubuh gadis monster itu? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otaknya sekarang..

Perlahan Sasori mulai mencelupkan kaki lalu badannya kedalam air hangat dengan bau Vanilla. Ia membuang nafas nikmat, hangatnya air telah terasa di sekujur tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah dihari yang harusnya bebas untuk bersantai ini.

yah.. karna kemarin saat bersama Sakura, sepertinya ia banyak bergerak untuk meladeni gadis itu. Mulai dari saat setelah ditaman, gadis itu mengajaknya makan pagi bersama, lalu seenaknya menyuruhnya bersih-bersih rumah dengannya, membantunya meracik masakan dan ada beberapa pekerjaan lainnya.

Tangan besarnya mulai mengguyurkan air ke surai merahnya, lalu mengambil shampo dan mencuci rambutnya yang sedikit kusam karna terkena debu saat berbesih rumah.

Mulutnya tanpa sadar bersenandung kecil lagu kesukaannya, ia tersenyum kecil mendengar suaranya sendiri.

 _Everybody gets high sometimes, you know~_

 _Terkadang semua orang merasa sombong, kau tahu.._

 _What else can we do when we're feeling low?~_

 _Apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan saat kita merasa rendah?_

 _So take a deep breath and let it go~_

 _Jadi bernapaslah dalam-dalam dan membiarkannya pergi.._

 _You shouldn't be drowning on your own~_

 _Kau tak harus tenggelam sendiri.._

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, lalu mulai menuju ruang makan dengan wajah yang sangat segar dengan bau Vanilla yang menguap ditubuh kekar pemuda itu.

Surainya yang sedikit basah ia biarkan acak-acakkan. Sasori menghampiri gadis didepannya yang tengah memunggunginya, Sakura terlihat sangat fokus berkutat dengan sesuatu yang berbau sangat nikmat.

Pemuda itu menaikkan alis, "—Memasak apa?" Tanya Sasori yang ternyata sudah disebelah Sakura. Membuat gadis itu hampir menumpahkan isi mangkok yang dipegangnya.

Tuk—

"Asttt.. kenapa malah menjitakku?" Sasori memegangi keningnya yang beberapa detik lalu mendapatkan sambutan selamat pagi.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah kepada Sasori, "Suruh siapa kau hampir membuatku menumpahkan sup kikil ini? Kau tau aku membuatnya lama tau.. Dan kalau sampai sup ini jatuh karna ulahmu, maka jitakkan akan kurang untuk hadiahnya!" Sakura mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya untuk Sasori yang mengeluarkan keringat di pelipis.

"Kau bisa memasak toh.." Oh Tuhan.. Kau nekat sekali sih Sasori menyampaikan hal itu dengan mudahnya? Bahkan tak merasakan aura hitam yang saat ini menguap disekitar Sakura?

Kratak— jari-jari lentik itu entah kenapa dilemaskan dengan sengaja oleh Sakura.

"Kau beranggapan bahwa aku tak bisa memasak gitu?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman yang masih bertengker diwajah manisnya.

Sasori memandang Sakura dengan raut nya yang masih datar. "Kemarin.. Saat aku bertemu denganmu di kafe, kau terlihat seperti gadis manja yang selalu ketergantungan pada orang tua." Yak.. Sasori sangat jujur sekali kalau berkata, sampai-sampai tak pernah melihat akibat yang ia katakan.. "—Tapi.."

Sekarang raut datar itu telah berubah menjadi senyuman tipis,

"—Setelah aku memahaminya, semua yang aku pikir ternyata bertolak balik dengan jawabannya.. Kau itu tak bisa dipahami jika hanya menebak dari awalnya saja, hehe.." Dan ada saja penawarnya dari kata-kata yang terlalu jujur itu.

Sakura menampilkan wajah aneh memandang Sasori, lalu ia kembali menatap sebal Sasori yang sekarang memandangnya datar lagi setelah tadi terkekeh. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hm.. Terserah apa katamu! Sekarang cepat makan dan nanti temani aku berbelanja persediaan untuk beberapa hari ke depan ini.." Ujar Sakura dan mulai duduk.

Sasori juga duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura, ia mulai mengambil piring dan menuangkan sup yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat. Ia melirik gadis itu, "Bukannya Kaasan sudah menyediakan semuanya?"

Sakura menghentikan sebulan untuk sendok yang berisi sup, ia menatap malas Sasori. "Hei.. Mungkin mereka tak mau kita manja, jadi hanya beberapa yang disediakan. Lagi pula kan hanya membeli persediaan makanan. Tenang saja.. kau tak akan ikut menimbang dan memilah bahan dan racikan kok."

Sasori menatap tajam gadis yang sedang santai menyeruput sup, "Hei-hei.. aku hanya bertanya bukan menyinggung."

"Aku tau tuh.." Ujar Sakura.

"Ohh.. Kalau begitu, ku kasih tau.. Kau tak usah menambahkan banyak cabai kemulutmu agar tak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terlalu pedas.." Dan setelah mengucapkan kata sakrasmenya, Sasori langsung makan supnya dengan santai.

"Heh? Aku tak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas tuh.." Ujar Sakura, sekarang ia menatap sebal pemuda didepannya.

"Hm.." Sasori masih memakan supnya. Dia tak ingin banyak berbicara jika tak ingin berdebat dengan gadis didepannya.

"Lah nih orang.. Aku ngomong pedas gimana si—"

"—Supnya ternyata enak.." Ujar Sasori yang menyela ucapan Sakura. Jurus andalannya untuk membuat lawannya terkecoh dalam omongan, yaitu mengganti topik.

"Eh? Benarkah? Haha.. Untung dah kau menyadarinya, masakanku kan enak.."

Nah.. Sakura kena juga. Ternyata gadis manis itu juga memiliki sisi lugu deh..

Samar-samar Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura yang kembali makan seolah semuanya kembali seperti semula. 'sungguh gadis yang aneh..' mungkin begitulah yang saat ini ada dibenak pemuda itu.

—Dan satu hal lagi.. Ternyata Sasori juga memiliki sifat jahil yang tersembunyi.

 **•••**

 **•••••••••**

 **••**

* * *

Krieettt—

—Cklekk

Tangan mungil itu mulai memasukkan kunci-kunci yang diikat menjadi satu ke tas kecil berwarna putih susu. Ia mulai berjalan menuju gerbang, "Sasori ayoo.."

Sasori menoleh kearah gadis musim semi itu, "Hm.." Lalu masuk kedalam mobil berwarna Merah miliknya.

Sakura lalu menduduki kursi depan sebelah Sasori. "Sekarang ayo kita berangkat!" Serunya dengan semangat. Tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu ditas kecilnya.

Sasori mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan, sesekali mereka bertegur sapa dengan orang-orang yang juga tinggal di komplek ini.

Sakura tersenyum melihat bangunan disuna, ia melihat banyak sekali bangunan bangunan tua yang sepertinya sedang direnovasi untuk pembentukan sekolah, lalu kafe-kafe yang sederhana tetapi terlihat menarik, lalu gedung-gedung bertingkat tinggi. Sesekali dirinya memoto pemandangan kota yang menurutnya bagus.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alis, sepertinya ada yang ia lupakan.. Tapi apa ya?—

—Oh iya.. Sakura hampir saja melupa itu, ia menoleh cepat ke arah Sasori, "—Eh tunggu dulu.."

Ckittt—

Mobil hitam itu berhenti mendadak ditengah jalan. Untung saja jalanan disini sepi. Sasori mengeluarkan keringat di pelipisnya, ia memajukan mobilnya untuk kepinggir jalan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum aneh ke Sakura, dengan urat yang terlihat dikeningnya. "Grrrr.. Kau ingin kita mati tertabrak dari belakang?"

Sakura nyengir tanpa rasa bersalahnya sama sekali, "Ehehehe.. Maaf."

Sasori menghela nafas, jika saja yang didepannya ini adalah Teman pirangnya yang cerewet itu, maka Sasori tak bisa menahan kesabaran seperti sekarang. Bisa-bisanya Sakura hanya nyengir seolah tak ada apa apa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori dengan penuh penekanan. Seolah ingin segera melahap Sakura yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Ilih.. jangan marah.. Aku cuma mau bilang, mending kita belanjanya dipasar tradisional." Ujar Sakura dengan jari yang dibentuk peace.

"Kenapa kesana?" Sasori mengernyitkan alis.

"Karna disitu ikannya lebih segar, racikannya juga lengkap, lalu harganya lebih murah.. Jadi mending disana saja.." Ujar Sakura dengan semangat. Ia tak sabar untuk memilih bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan, sudah lama ia tak berbelanja makanan. Terakhir kali saat ia sedang bangun pagi dan bersama Ibunya berbelanja bahan makanan, lalu setelahnya jarang karna ia sering molor akibat jadwal kuliahnya yang padat sehingga mengakibatkan dirinya harus bergadang.

"Hmm.."

Sakura menoleh, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya melihat Sasori yang terus menatap dirinya.

"Begini—" Sasori mulai mendekat kearah Sakura, menyebabkan Sakura harus terdempet diantara pintu kaca dan badan besar Sakura.

"E-eh?!"

Sasori mendekat dan semakin dekat, dan—

"Awww.. Lewaskan hodoh!" Sakura meringis dan berteriak karna Sasori yang tiba-tiba menarik atau lebih tepatnya mencubit kedua pipinya.

Sasori tersenyum jahat memandang Sakura, "Biarkan aku melampiaskan kegemasanku melihat tingkah dan perkataanmu barusan.."

Sakura meronta dalam cepitan Sasori, "Heiw-heiw.. Awa sawahu Oba! Lewaskan Saoshiw!" (Hei-hei.. apa salahku coba! lepaskan Sasori!)

Sasori mulai melepas cubitannya dengan perlahan, lalu menatap menang gadis yang sekarang menatapnya kesal.

—Buk

Sakura meninju bahu Sasori kesal, "Sakit tau!" Ujar Sakura, ia masih memegangi kedua pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan tadi.

"Suruh siapa kau membuatku gemas." Elak Sasori. tangan pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengelus pipi yang barusan ia cubit..

Seketika tak hanya pipi Sakura saja yang memerah, tapi hampir seluruh mukanya. Gadis itu langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dan memalingkan wajah. "Sudah ayo cepat jalan! nanti pasarnya tutup.."

Sasori hanya melirik sekilas gadis itu dan kembali menjalankan laju mobilnya.

Diperjalanan menuju pasar tradisional itu sesekali Sasori melirik kearah Sakura yang saat ini terus menghadap ke kaca luar membelakangi, tapi entah matanya yang salah atau memang benar ia melihat telinga gadis itu memerah. berarti jika diliat langsung.. Sekarang seluruh wajah Sakura tengah memerah sempurna dong?

Sasori tersenyum geli membayangkan itu. Sampai pemandangan didepannya sudah dengan banyak penduduk Suna yang tengah berjejer jejer untuk menjual dagangannya.

Sasori bedehem, "Kau turun dahulu apa? atau ikut denganku mencari parkiran.." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori, wajahnya sudah tak merah lagi. Mungkin ia telah menetralkan nya, eh?

"Ngg.. Aku ikut saja." balasnya.

"Hm? Oh.. Kau masih belum tau jalan disuna ya?" Sasori menaikkan alis. Yah walaupun menurut Sakura itu raut ingin dijitak.

Sakura mengkerutkan alis tak suka memandang langsung Hazel didepannya. "Kalau sudah tau kenapa tadi tanya?"

"Lah?" Sasori salah lagi..

Yah tak apa lah pikirnya sekarang. toh bukan karna Sakura selalu benar, tapi karna ia harus mengalah sebagai lelaki.

Tapi tunggu dulu.. kalau kesalahannya besar bukan berarti kembali ke peraturan pertama lho, itu peraturan konyol. Dan kalau salah harus tetap salah..

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sakura mulai keluar dalam mobil. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasori yang menghampirinya, "Nah, Ayo.."

Mereka mulai berjalan membelah kerumunan orang yang tengah sibuk memilih dan berjalan mengunjungi setiap pedagang.

Sakura melihat para pedagang yang telah mereka lewati. Banyak yang harus mereka beli, tapi karna dirinya masih belum tau jalan disini mungkin agak susah.

"Ah! itu dia.." Sakura menunjuk penjual ikan-ikan yang terlihat segar, "—Ayo kesana.." lanjutnya.

Sasori hanya menurut saja dan berjalan dibelakang gadis itu. Ia diam melihat Sakura yang tengah memilih ikan dan berbincang ramah dengan penjualnya. Gadis itu tampak serius sekali memilih ikan ikan dimeja penjual itu, mungkin kalo dirinya yang memilih.. Sasori hanya memilih acak dan langsung membelinya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang harus memilah dan sedikit melakukan perbincangan panjang dengan penjual untuk menurunkan harga. Mungkin, Sakura memang berbakat dalam perdebatan..

Sekarang mereka hampir selesai untuk membeli bahan-bahan. Sasori yang membawa hampir semua belanjaannya, dengan Sakura yang hanya memegang dua sampai tiga kantong.

"Ah.. sekarang hanya kurang sayurannya saja, ayo kesana Sasori." Tapi sebelum Sakura ingin maju selangkah ada beberapa orang yang hampir membuat gadis itu terhuyung,—

Set—

jika tidak Sasori yang memegangi sebelah lengan Sakura, mungkin Sakura akan terjerembab ketanah.

"Disini mulai ramai, kau bisa saja terjatuh bahkan terdesak dan hilang mengikuti arus.." Sasori masih tetap memegangi lengan Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura hanya diam saja sambil terus memandangi wajah Sasori dengan raut bingung, ia mengangguk setelah memahami maksud perkataan Sasori.

Lalu dengan perlahan tangan besar Sasori mulai turun dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil gadis musim semi itu.

"—Jadi genggam terus tanganku jika kau tak ingin aku hilang dari pandanganmu.."

Blush—

Sasori mulai berjalan duluan dengan tangan yang masih bertautan, membuat Sakura yang dibelakang hanya mengikuti gerak laju Sasori dengan kepala yang ditundukan. Membuat surai pink halus itu terjatuh menutupi rautnya.

Sakura terus berjalan tanpa melihat depan yang menyebabkan dirinya tak tau jika Sasori telah berhenti.

Buk— Sakura menubruk punggung besar didepannya, membuat Sasori harus berbalik menatap Sakura.

Sasori mengernyitkan alis melihat Sakura yang masih menunduk. "Kau kenapa?"

Seketika pandangan Emerald dan Hazel itu bertemu saat saku mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Ha? A-aku tak apa kok, tadi kelilipan makanya ngga keliatan kau udah berhenti.." balasnya dengan cepat. Sakura lalu melewati Sasori dengan cepat dan mulai memilih sayuran, —yah walaupun tak akan bisa fokus.

Sakura kembali melajukan jalannya, walaupun tak bisa terlalu cepat karna tangan yang bertautan. Ia menoleh kearah Sasori dibelakangnya, "Hei ayo cepat Sasorii.."

"Pulang?" Tanya pemuda itu, ia terus melihat punggung Sakura yang dilapisi rambut merah muda yang panjang dan bergoyang mengikuti gerak gadis itu.

Sakura menoleh, lalu tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

membuat sesuatu tengah berdetak kencang dalam diri Sasori.

"Tunggu dulu.. ayo kesana—" tunjuk Sakura ke sebuah toko kecil penuh aksesoris. "gelang-gelang itu terlihat bagus.." Lanjutnya.

Gadis itu dengan semangat menuju kedai itu sambil menarik tangan besar Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum melihat gelang berbentuk bunga matahari yang terbuat dari kayu. "Sasori lihat.. itu manis!" girangnya.

"Hm.." Sasori terus melihat Sakura yang sangat asik memilih gelang dan kalung.

Sakura memilih banyak hiasan yang terlihat manis dan cocok untuknya. Terkadang gadis itu dengan usilnya memakaikan aksesoris bando kelinci ke kepala Sasori. Lalu menyuruhnya berkomentar tentang bando dan gelang yang ia pakai.

Sampai akhirnya dengan usaha yang keras Sasori menyuruh Sakura untuk selesai dan segera pulang.

Dan sampai dimobil Sakura langsung menaruh belanjaannya dibagasi lalu masuk ke mobil.

"Ini.." Sakura menjulurkan tangannya dan memberikan beberapa gelang kedepan Sasori.

"Untuk?" Tanya Sasori. Ia menatap gelang-gelang itu, apa dia menyuruhnya untuk memakai ini?

Seakan tau apa yang Sasori pikirkan. Sakura langsung menoel kepala Sasori pelan, "Aku tak akan memaksa menyuruhmu memakai ini kok, simpan saja.. Hehe.. Aku memilih ini karna mirip denganmu." Ujar Sakura sambil terkiki.

Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya, maksud dari 'karna mirip denganmu.' apaan?

"Hm.. jadi sekarang pulang?"

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasori, lalu mengangguk.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ditengah perjalanan Sakura terus menatap taman disuna, ia menatap intens seakan akan ada benda yang ia targetkan.

Sasori melirik Sakura yang sedari tadi begitu, "Ada apa disana?" Tanyanya.

Sakura terus menatap taman itu.

Tuk—

"Ada itu.." Jari lentiknya mengetuk ngetuk kaca mobil.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Sasori sekali lagi.

"Ice cream nya terlihat enak.." Gumamnya. Sakura terus menatap penjual Ice cream didekan wahana mainan anak-anak.

Sasori sweatdrop mendengar itu. Ia kira Sakura ingin menaiki wahananya, eh ternyata gadis itu hanya tertarik dengan Ice cream yang dijual ditaman itu.

"Kalau gitu kau mau kesana?" Tanya Sasori.

Sakura menoleh dengan semangat, "Boleh?"

"Hm.." angguknya.

Sasori berjalan dibelakang Sakura yang tengah memesan Ice cream. Ia lalu mencari tempat duduk untuk berteduh.

Tangannya tanpa sadar menyentuh benda yang tadi dikasih oleh Sakura. Sasori mengambil gelang-gelang itu, ia mengerutkan alis—

—Itu hanya beberapa gelang dengan ukiran-ukiran. Sasori lagi-lagi menatap gelang-gelang itu heran, ada yang berbentuk Kalajengking, Boneka, dan Daun maple?

Sakura menghampiri Sasori dengan dua Ice cream ditangannya. Ia menyodorkan Ice cream Vanilla Caramel pada Sasori dan Vanilla Cherry untuknya.

"Aku tak ingin.."

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kalau begitu harus ingin.."

Sasori memutar mata bosan, lalu mengambil Ice cream itu dengan malas.

lalu ide keusilan muncul di otak Sasori. Ia mengeluarkan seringainya,

Set—

Cpuk—

"Ehhh Sasori!"

Lalu yang diakhiri dengan Sakura yang mengejar Sasori dengan hidungnya yang belepotan Vanilla dan saus Cherry.

Ah.. bahkan mereka tak malu dengan orang-orang yang melihat adegan kejar-kejaran itu, —Hm.. Masa-masa muda. mungkin begitu yang dipikirkan orang-orang yang melihat.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **[tbc]**

* * *

 **Untuk p** **ertama, Thx for Asuka Kazumi|| DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan|| trpuspitasari|| akasunaSs|| Aikaa-chan|| Hatsune Cherry|| Permen lemon||** **Himenatlyschiffer|| Sycho Akabane..**

 **a/n: Dan untuk balasan pesan:v**

 **AkasunaSs: Ciee ciee senyum-senyum sendiri baca chap yang kemaren:v Bagaimana dengan chap kali ini? semoga senang yak, dan juga semoga penulisan saya lebih meningkat.. Selamat menjalani aktivitas~**

 **Aikaa-chan: Halooo juga:x ini sudah up hiay:V okeh.. Semoga senang dan selamat menjalankan aktivitas~**

 **Okeh mungkin segitu dulu:v**

 **Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan saran maupun kritik boleh langsung pada preview, dan akan saya balas di next chap..**

 **Salam ajpblank~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap4]**

* * *

 **Yo kembali berjumpa dengan Blank:v**

 **Cieee-cieeeeee yang abis ngabisin liburan:v adakah yang seperti saya yang hanya dirumah bersih-besih maen kerumah temen dan sesekali buka Ffn?:'v Heheheheh..**

 **Ah.. Rasanya seneng dah udah sampek chap 4 tanpa halangan Semoga cerita ini bakal berlanjut sampek tamat:v** **Semoga moment sweetnya ngga menghilang ya:'**

 **Okeh.. Dan terakhir, terimakasih pada Readers yang telah membaca cerita saya.** **komentar kalian akan dibalas dichap selanjutnya** **Selamat menjalankan aktivitas~**

 **And** **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

"Hei.." Pemuda itu menghela nafas melihat panggilannya sama sekalu tak digubris.

"—Jangan marah terus Sakura." Pertanyaan itu terlontar kembali untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sasori terus memandang Sakura yang membelakanginya, lagi-lagi pemuda itu harus menghela nafas melihat tingkah gadis didepannya.

"Ayolah.. Tadi aku benar-benar tak tau kau menarik ujung kaosku."

Kata-kata itu bagaikan angin yang melewati pendengaran Sakura. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan kelopaknya sambil melipat lengan kedepan dada.

"Hm.." —Heh sekarang malah Sakura yang seperti tengah mencontek perkataan yang sering dilontarkan pemuda itu, untuk membalasnya kah?

Sasori memijit pelipisnya. Ternyata Seorang Harun—Akasuna Sakura yang marah akan sangat merepotkan.

Kita ceritakan tentang beberapa menit sebelum Sakura menjadi seperti ini. Saat Sasori yang membuat hidung mungil itu belepotan cairan dingin yang manis sampai gadis itu mengejarnya dengan sangat cepat untuk mencoba membalas kejahilannya, membuat mereka berkeliling untuk sekedar dendam konyol yang aneh tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bermacam-macam yang dilayangkan, dan tak sengaja Sasori menambah kecepatannya saat tangan gadis itu telah menggapai ujung kaosnya.. Yah yang ujung-ujungnya gadis itu terjatuh di rerumputan dengan lecet-lecet dilengannya.

Sasori menghela nafas mengingat kejadian barusan, saat ia dengan gerakan cepat langsung membantu Sakura bangun dan mencari-cari P3K dengan terburu-buru. Rasanya ia sedikit malu mengingat perlakuannya yang sangat care..

"Apa lukanya masih sakit?" Tanya Sasori, berharap pertanyaan nya ini akan dijawab dengan balasan membentak atau apapun, Sasori akan senang. Tapi tidak, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Tangan besarnya mulai menggaruk surai merahnya dengan gusar, "Aih.. Kau itu kenapa sih?" Sasori mencoba untuk lebih sabar lagi menghadapi Sakura yang seperti ini. Ia juga akan bingung jika Sakura tak mengasih tau letak permasalahannya ia seperti ini, mana bisa ia langsung tau? Dia kira ia ini peramal yang dapat membaca pikiran orang? "—Kasih tau aku agar aku tau kesalahannya dimana Sakura, kau kenapa?" lanjutnya.

Sekarang Sakura sudah membuka kelopak matanya yang memperlihatkan Emeraldnya tengah berkaca-kaca, yang membuat Sasori gelagapan melihatnya ingin menangis.

"Kau ingin tau aku kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang membuat Sasori gemas, "—Bukan karna lukanya yang sakit bodoh."

Sasori menaikkan alis gemas mendengar kata-kata yang memperpanjang waktu itu, "jadi apa?"

"kau sama sekali tidak tau rasanya karna kau tidak peka!" Skakmate! rasanya ada sebuah tombak melesat dengan cepat kedada kiri Sasori.

Sasori mengelus dadanya,

"Hm..?" Kenapa malah dirinya yang diskak? Kan niat Sasori dan kata-katanya baik, kenapa malah dibalas kata-kata pedas?

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "—Begini, mana aku tau jika kau tak mengasih tau Sakura." Lanjutnya mencoba lembut walaupun rasanya ia ingin sekali menggaruk pipi kemerahan Sakura.

"Ya harus tau lah, buktinya aku tau.. Memang dari Sononya aja kau memang bodoh, jangan berpura-pura polos!"

Twich—

"Kau sama sekali tak malu karna kau bodoh sekali, dan memang bodoh sama polos itu beda tipis. Tapi sayangnya.. kau itu bodoh bukan polos!"

Twich—

Twich—

"Kau itu sangat menyeb—"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong dengan cepat setelah wajah Sasori sangat dengan dengan wajahnya. He? sejak kapan wajahnya sedekat ini?

Sasori menyeringai mendengar Sakura tak lagi berkata, ia sudah mulai paham. "jadi kau malu?"

Blush—

Deru nafas Sasori sangat jelas terasa dipermukaan kulit wajah Sakura, Bahkan bau mind dari nafasnya sudah terbau dipenciuman gadis itu. Sakura terus memundurkan badannya sampai terpojok,

—Plakk

"Ittai.. kenapa memukul keningku?!" Sasori mengelus keningnya cepat, memundurkan badannya untuk menjauhi Sakura.

"Karna kau mencoba memancing ku!" Balas gadis itu. Wajah cantiknya kembali memandang ke depan dengan kesal.

"Kau kira aku nelayan memancing ikan?!"

"Aku inginnya.. Dan akan ku tenggelamkan kau sampai ke dasar!"

Sakura mulai menunduk lalu akhirnya menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, "Kau sudah tau aku malu kan? Kenapa malah menggodaku Hiks.. Jahat tau! Kau tak melihat tatapan orang orang tadi saat aku terjatuh—"

Ah.. Sakura malu.. Ternyata hal itu yang membuat gadis yang sangat keras jadi malu seperti ini. Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"—Aku tau kok tadi aku seperti bocah bodoh yang mengejarmu dengan wajah jelek, menarik ujung kaosmu sampai aku sendiri yang terjatuh! Mereka pasti mentertawakanku sama seperti dulu waktu aku kecil.. Kau tak tau, tapi aku paling tak suka ditertawakan apalagi karna memang kelakuanku yang konyol. Aku tau pemikiran ku ini kekanak kanakan, tapi memang Aku tak suka.. Aku sudah tak ingin dibully dan mengingat pembullyan itu lagi.."

Sasori tertegun. senyumnya hilang, Sakura pernah mengalami masa pembullyan? Dan dia trauma dengan orang-orang yang menertawakannya walaupun tak ada maksud untuk membully?

Tangan besarnya tanpa sadar mulai naik dan mengelus surai panjang itu dengan lembut, Sasori mengeluarkan senyum tipis. "Mereka tak ada niatan untuk menetawakanmu untuk membully kok, mungkin mereka hanya lucu melihat tingkahmu.. Lagian mana Sakura yang pemarah dan periang?" Ah.. kalimat terpanjangnya keluar lagi.. Tak apa lah, toh iya tak risih mendengar dirinya berkata lebar.

Sakura masih saja menyembunyikan wajahnya agar Sasori tak bisa melihatnya sekarang. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sama aja.. Kau tak tau karna kau tak pernah merasakan. Kau bisa saja membayangkan dan mencari solusi penyemangat, tapi kau tak akan pernah tau jika tak mengalami itu sendiri. Aku tak suka dengan kata-kata, karna aku lebih suka dengan perlakuan atas perkataan itu sendiri. dan—Aku tak suka dengan orang yang sok bijak tapi malah menyinggung hati orang yang ia bijaki. Aku juga manusia, aku tak bisa selalu marah dan riang!"

Sasori termenung mendengar itu. Kata-kata Sakura bagaikan pedang yang tajam namun menyimpan kebenaran. Apakah dirinya sekejam itu.. Berkata tanpa tau perasaan orang lain? Sasori menunduk, apakah selama ini ia banyak membuat orang sakit hati?

Sakura yang seolah menyadari situasi ini mendongakan wajahnya, menatap Sasori yang tengah menunduk.. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah mengucapkan kata-kata tadi..

"Tapi kau tak salah Sasori.. Aku emosi. Maafkan aku telah mengucapkan kata-kata tad—"

"—Tidak kau benar.. aku memang orang yang seperti itu." potong Sasori, ia balas menatap Emerald didepannya.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kearah Sakura, "Jadi.. Katakan jika memang aku salah. Terimakasih telah mengingatkan sebuah kesalahan yang tersembunyi."

Sakura tersenyum membalas itu, "Kau memang banyak sekali menyimpan kesalahan, perlu aku kasih tau satu-satu? Hahaha.."

Sasori memandang malas mendengar itu, "Kau selalu saja seenaknya mengganti suasana."

"Biarin," Sakura tersenyum geli memandang Sasori yang berat datar lagi, "—Maaf juga ya.. aku seenaknya berbicara tanpa tau perasaanmu.."

Sakura tersenyum memandang Sasori walau dengar raut sendu.

Sasori mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis memberi balasan. "Untung kamu sadar. Salahmu juga banyak kepadaku."

"He?"

"Tak mau minta maaf?"

"Eh.. Iyaa maaf ya.."

"Aa.."

"Kenapa jadi maaf-maafan?"

"Entah?"

"Sudah ngga marah?"

"Eh?—Masih tau."

"Beli Ice Cream lagi?"

"Males."

"Coklat?"

"gamau."

"mau ngelus suraiku?"

"Idih!"

"Mau main wahana?"

"Engga mau."

"Ha?"

Sasori gelang-gelang, katanya engga mau tapi jalan dengan cepat kearah wahana permainan yang ada ditaman.

Yah tak apalah..

* * *

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **[Rumah]**

"Aku mau mandi dulu.." ujar Sasori yang mulai melepas kaosnya.

"Oi tunggu.. Aku dulu yak, hari ini sangat panas." Sakura langsung melewati Sasori dengan cepat. Walaupun tangannya langsung digenggam untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hei antri. Kan aku dulu yang berucap." Tangannya masih tak ingin melepas tautannya, ia memandang tajam Sakura yang cengengesan.

"Tapi aku duluan yang mengambil langkah." Sakura mencoba mencari cela untuk kabur.

"Tak bisa.." Jelas Sasori.

Sakura tetap mencoba melepas genggaman Sasori. "Ayolah kumohon aku duluan.."

"Ngga boleh."

"Hei aku udah keburu ini."

"maksudnya?"

"Lepasin dulu."

"buat?"

"Kekamar mandi lah Sasori anaknya Bapak dan Ibu Akasuna."

"Kau juga Akasuna bodoh."

"Aku tau bodoh."

"—Aduh Sasori!" Sakura menjerit saat itu juga.

Sakura memandang pucat sekaligus berkaca-kaca, "Perutku udah ngga tahan bodoh, lepas ini udah diujung!" Ia jongkok di depan Sasori sambil memegangi perutnya.

Lah?—

Sasori melongo,

"—Heh bodoh! kau mau aku kentut isinya ikut keluar?" "—lepasin!"

Sasori cepat-cepat melepas genggamannya, lalu disusul dengan bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup kencang.

"Kalo gitu kenapa ngga ngomong dari tadi? Dasar bodoh tapi sering ngatain bodoh." gumam Sasori

Byurrr—

Sasori hampir terjungkal ke depan mendengar bunyi air yang bertabrakan dengan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan.." Suara itu berasal dari dalam kamar mandi. Sasori menelan ludah, 'Salah lagi kan..'

Akhirnya sore hari itu mereka habiskan untuk berberes-beres belanjaan yang mereka beli setelah mandi. Lalu memakan cemilan, dan bersantai..

—err tapi mungkin tak akan santai?

Dan, setelah melalui waktu yang sedikit panjang untuk sekedar mandi(?) Sakura dan Sasori mulai berjalan keluar kamar, sekedar menyejukkan badan yang sehabis mandi.

Sakura duduk bersandar dipohon besar nan rindang dihalaman itu, sesekali memakan Snack yang memang sengaja ia beli saat ditaman tadi. Gadis itu terus memandang Sasori yang terus mengayunkan badannya di ayunan jaring didahan pohon sebelahnya.

Untuk sekarang mungkin ia akan diam saja karna mengetahui keduanya sama-sama ingin ketenangan tanpa adanya suara.

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan angka empat. Sepertinya tertidur sebentar tak masalah. ia menghirup nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan, tanpa sadar kelopaknya mulai tertutup bersamaan dengan pikirannya yang sudah melayang mengarungi mimpi.—Tanpa menyadari Sasori tengah berjalan perlahan dan ikut duduk disebelahnya.

* * *

 **••••••••••••••••••••••**

 **[Sasori pov]**

Aku mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura yang entah sejak kapan tertidur, badanku mulai ku dudukkan disebelahnya.

Netraku entah kenapa tak ingin lepas memandang lekuk wajah Sakura. Aku tersenyum tipis. Entah sejak kapan.. Aku baru menyadari wajah gadis itu sangat manis. Apalagi iris Emerald itu, seperti hutan rindang yang sangat berkilau.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku dan menyilangkan lenganku dikepala.

Apa akan kembali seperti dulu lagi?

Aku menerawang langit yang perlahan berubah menjadi oranye, 'Apa kau melihatku sana?' Aku tersenyum tipis memandang langit,—

'—Mungkin.. perlahan perasaanku akan diambil alih dia. Tenang.. Kau akan tetap ku ingat..'

Rautku berubah sendu saat mengingat kejadian yang sangat lama itu, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Aku kembali melihat Sakura, sangat lama..—Sampai dengan perlahan kelopak lentiknya mulai terbuka.

Aku mulai mengalihkan tatapanku dengan cepat.

"Hoam..—"

"—Eh? Kau kenapa disebelahku?" Ujarnya yang aku tau melalui sudut mataku tengah menatap dengan bingung.

"Tak boleh?" Ujarku. mengernyitkan alis seolah tak tau apa-apa.

"Ya ngga apa-apa sih, kan aku cuma nan—wuihh.. langitnya bagus banget!"

Aku mencuri pandang melihat Sakura yang tengah memandang kagum langit orange dengan barisan awan tebal.

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat.. Aku sangat suka sekali."

"Kau suka awan? Atau langit?" Tanpa sadar aku menanyakan hal itu.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, lalu tersenyum manis. "Aku suka awan!"

"Kenapa tidak langit saja?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Karna tanpa adanya awan langit terasa hambar.." Sakura berujar dengan semangat, bahkan tatapannya sekarang tengah berbinar memandang langit. "Kau suka langit ya? kenapa tak awan saja kalau begitu?" Tanya Sakura kepadaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Aku ikut mengikuti arah pandangnya, melihat langit yang berkilauan.

"Karna tanpa adanya langit.. Awan akan terlihat tak menarik." Pikiranku tiba-tiba muncul hal itu yang langsung keluar dari mulutku.

Aku mendengar dirinya tertawa, suara yang membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"Yah memang Sasori. Makanya Tuhan menciptakan langit dan awan untuk saling mengisi dan memberi keindahan untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.. Ya mungkin begitulah kiasannya, Hahahaha.."

Aku ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Sok bijak."

"Hehehe.. Unyu kan kalimatku." cengirannya kepadaku.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Ih jahat.. Kau masih dendam ya sama aku tentang tadi pagi. Aku minta maaf tau, janji deh ngga ngomong gitu lagi." Ujarnya sambil menaikkan kelingkingnya kearahku.

Aku tersenyum, lalu menautkan jari kelingkingku kejarinya. "Aku tak marah.. Tapi aku juga setuju atas janjimu itu." Senyumku berubah menjadi geli saat melihat rautnya menjadi masam.

"Ayo kedalam.. Sudah malam."

Sakura mengangguk, lalu kita mulai masuk dan menyiapkan makan lama. Yaa hanya Sakura, aku hanya menunggu.

* * *

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **[Normal pov]**

"Makanannya sudah datang.."

"Lamanya.. Kau sengaja ingin melihat wajahku pucat kelaparan dulu?"

Sakura mendengus kesal.—

Tuk—

"Langsung saja makan, kau cerewet sekali."

Sasori memegang kepalanya yang kena jitak lagi, "Lapar.. Makanya cerewet."

Sakura terkekeh, lalu mengelus lembut surai yang tadi dia jitak.

"Ululu.. Yaudah sono langsung makan, setelah itu cuci piringmu sendiri." Tangannya langsung menoel pelan setelah mengelusnya.

"Siap nyonya Monster."

"Kalau aku nyonya Monster, berarti kau tuan Monster Dong?"

"Hm.."

Mereka mulai memakan Masakan Yang dimasak Sakura, Sasori sepertinya memakan dengan sangat lahap sup cumi nya, bahkan sekarang adalah piring ketiga yang ia makan.

Sakura sweatdrop melihat itu, "Apa kau benar-benar kelaparan?"

Sasori langsung mendongak menatap Sakura dengan mulut yang sedikit kotor karna tinta cumi nya.

"Uh.. Kau jorok Sasori." Sakura dengan cepat membersikan sisa tinta itu dengan tisu. Sasori hanya nyengir mendengar itu.

"Ini enak.. Tapi—"

Sakura menaikan alis, "Tapi?"

"—Kurang pedas."

"Lah? Itu aku sudah kasih banyak cabai Lo.. Menurutku itu sudah lumayan pedas."

"Kan masih lumayan, belom sangat."

Sakura melongo? Apakah dia benar-benar setan merah?

Ia menggeleng-geleng, tak mau kena kutuk mikirin yang engga-engga.

Lalu menghela nafas, "Iya deh.. Kapan-kapan aku buatkan yang pedas."

"Jangan kapan-kapan, buatkan aku setiap hari makanan yang pedas." Sasori berujar dengan jari yang membentuk peach.

Kratak—

"Kau mau lambungmu dan lambungku menjadi luka?" Sakura mengeluarkan suara yang sangat lembut, sangking lembutnya membuat Sasori salah tingkah.

"Hehehe.. ngga jadi kok, kapan-kapan aja biar ngga bosen." Alasannya agar kepalanya tak terkena ciuman panas itu lagi. Kalau ngga gitu, bisa benjol lagi keningnya ini.

Sakura tersenyum geli, " ."

Setelah selesai, mereka langsung mencuci piring dan keruang tv untuk sekedar menurunkan makanan. Karna jika mereka langsung kekamar, maka akan tanpa sadar mereka terkena magnetnya kasur dan guling.

"Ahhh.. Aku kenyang."

Sakura merenggangkan badannya. lalu menyendenkan badannya kesofa empuk, ia menoleh kearah Sasori yang sedang serius mengganti chanel.

"Enaknya ngapain yak?"

Sasori mengedikkan bahu tak tau.

"Gimana kalau nonton?" Ujar Sakura dengan semangat.

"Ini kan udah."

Twich—

"Grrr.. Dasar bodoh, kau ini dari tadi kalau ngomong ngga ada benarnya terus."

Sasori menekuk wajahnya,

"Kau ingin nonton apa terus?" Tanya Sasori, dengan raut datar tentunya. Yak untuk menyembunyikan raut kesalnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Tr*in to Bus*n aja?"

"Itu kan sudah dari bulan-bulan kemarin.."

"Ya ngga apa-apa ditonton lagi, kan seru tuh.."

"Bilang saja kau belum nonton makanya penasaran."

Jleb—

"Hehehe.. Kau kalau ngomong kok selalu jujur sih Sasori, ngejleb pula."

"Hanya insting logika."

Jleb— Jlebb—

Sakura nyengir maksa, "Tanganku kok jadi gatel banget yak, kayaknya ada **semut** nakal disini.."

Sasori menoleh, "Mau aku garuk?"

"Boleh!"

Belum sempat Sasori ingin menggaruk tangan Sakura udah duluan menjambak depan rambutnya.

"Nah makasih.." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasori merengut sebal.

Rasanya ingin ia sekali tak menuruti perintah untuk menyetel film, tapi tetap ia lakukan.

Sakura terkekeh melihat Sasori terus menatap layar dengan sebal, "Dih.. ngambek dia, Maaf deh maaf."

"Hm.."

"Oi Saso—"

"—Tuh film udah mulai, aku serius nonton."

Sakura tertawa, lalu ikut menonton film yang ngebet dari dulu ia inginkan.. Sayang tugas-tugas akhir masih hampir selesai, jadi ia lebih mentingin tugas dan akhirnya sekarang bisa nonton film zombie juga.

Sakura sangat tegang saat menonton, jelas di penglihatan Sasori tangan gadis itu selalu mengepal erat. Lalu saat Sakura memekik pelan melihat para Zombie mulai mengigit banyak manusia.

lalu saat penumpang kereta mulai turun mencari tempat mengungsi, dan saat menuruni tangga. Sakura langsung mengeratkan genggaman nya pada bantal melihat berpuluh bahkan beribu tentara telah berubah menjadi liar.

"Aduh Ibu hamil itu membuatku gemas, bagaimana keadaan bayinya saat ia dengan kencangnya berlari!" peliknya pelan.

"Agar dia dan bayinya selamat." komentar Sasori.

Film mulai terus berjalan, adegan demi adegan yang membuat tegang masih terus berlanjutan. Sampai Sakura maupun Sasori tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar dering telepon untuk mengalihkan perhatian Zombie.

"Nada deringnya unyuuu."

"Sangat."

"Ku ubah nada deringnya seperti itu boleh?"

"Tunggu Jepang membuat film itu dan aku menjadi artisnya."

"Hahahaha.. Narsis."

Dan saat film sudah saat ayah anak dan beberapa orang lainnya diusir untuk ke ruang kereta api sebelah. Dan saat pintu ruang yang ditumpangi para orang-orang yang mengusir mereka dibuka oleh nenek-nenek. Sakura menyeringai tanpa sadar.

Dan setelah itu menampilkan seseorang mengenakan jas hitam dan seorang lagi sedang didalam kamar mandi. Sakura mendengus.

"Aku kira dia sudah mati."

"Hm.."

"Dia sangat jahat, kapan dia mati?"

"Liat aja."

Mungkin filmnya akan segera selesai, Sakura mulai mencermati dengan serius sekaligus tegang saat ayah anak perempuan itu tengah berkelahi dengan orang yang menggunakan jas hitam tadi, dia telah berubah menjadi Zombie. Awalnya Sakura senang, tapi ia langsung tegang dan menjerit tertahan melihat tangan sang ayah dari anak perempuan itu tergigit.

Tapi akhirnya sang ayah bisa menjatuhkan Zombie itu dan memegang tali dan menaiki kereta kembali.

Sakura menahan nafas melihat sang ayah menatap anaknya dengan raut yang sangat menyedihkan, Sakura tak tahan melihat adegan itu. Ia menaikkan bantal sampai menutupi hidungnya.

Jeritan dan tangisan anak perempuan itu menggema saat sang ayah keluar dari kereta dan berkata "Kalian harus selamat.."

Sakura sudah tak tahan, air mata sudah mengucur deras dikelopak matanya. Tangannya mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Sasori, Badannya sudah bergetar. Ia melihat Pria itu tengah membayangkan saat pertama kali menggendong bayi perempuannya, Sakura menangis dalam diam. dan memejamkan matanya saat sang pria terjun dari kereta dengan senyuman terakhir.

Ibu hamil dan anak perempuan itu akhirnya selamat, dengan ending sang anak melanjutkan nyanyian saat pentas tanpa adanya sang ayah.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal.

Sasori tau sedari tadi Sakura menangis, ia tersenyum..

"Kau sedih?"

"Tidak.." sempat-sempatnya gadis itu berpura-pura tak menangis walau suaranya dengan jelas terdengar serak.

"Hm?"

Sakura memandang wajah Sasori dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku hanya kagum dan terharu tau.. jangan ketawa!"

Sasori tersenyum geli. "Kau sendiri yang membuatku tertawa."

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca, "Aku suka filmnya.."

"Hm.. Aku juga."

"Aku jadi takut kalau nanti ada yang menggigit dan aku berubah jadi Zombie."

"Mau aku coba? seperti saat perempuan itu menjadi Zombie dan menggigit laki-laki yang menopangnya?"

Sasori menyeringai memandang Sakura.

"Heh?"

Sakura mulai mengambil ancang-ancang.

1—

2—

"Hiah rasakan ini!—"

Bruk—

"Aduh punggungku Sakura!"

Ah.. Dasar mereka berdua~

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **[TBC]**

 **a/n: pertama—**

* * *

 **..Thx for Asuka Kazumi|| DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan|| trpuspitasari|| akasunaSs|| Aikaa-chan|| Hatsune Cherry|| Permen lemon|| Himenatlyschiffer|| Sycho Akabane|| Ryuha..**

 **Ryuha: Wah makasih Untuk perpanjangan cerita akan diusahakan deh. Dan untuk Request anak kembar?:v pasti dong, tapi mungkin masih lama:'v Bagaiman dengan chap kali ini? semoga suka dan selamat menjalankan aktivitas~**

 **Permen lemon:** **Wahh.. Terimakasih juga Lemon-chan Saya jadi lebih semangat deh ngelanjutin ceritanya. Bagaimana dengan chap kali ini? semoga suka dan selamat menjalankan aktivitas~**

 **Mungkin segitu dulu, dan untuk pertanyaan atau saran bisa langsung reviews karna dichap depan akan saya balas.. apakah chap ini meningkat, tetap bertahan, atau menurun..**

 **Ah dan Film Train to Busan itu:'' Author pengen aja, soalnya keinget pas author nobar ma temen terus nyembunyi in wajah author yang lagi nangis diem" takut temen-temen Au liat Au nangis, dan nyebelin banget temen-temen malah senyum geli ngeliat Au sendirian yang nangis. Nyebelin, tapi seru kali nobar ma teman:'v apalagi pas ngakak bareng-bareng:V**

 **oke lah**

 **Terimakasih dan selamat menjalankan aktivitas minna~**

 **Salam ajpblank~**


	5. Horror moment

[lebih enak jika dibaca malam hari dengan ditemani cemilan karena cerita ini sedikit panjang]

Dimalam hari yang gelap, dengan ditemani cahaya bulan sabit yang indah. Rasanya malam ini udaranya lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya.. Sakura yang berada diruang keluarga sekilas melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka 22.00 malam, masih jam segini berarti masih ada waktu buat begadang. Apalagi hari ini malam Minggu.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah samping. Ia melihat Sasori yang duduk di sofa berwarna putih salju ditemani dengan gadget, Sakura yang sepertinya bosan tidak ngapa-ngapain memikir suatu cara agar suasana tak hening terus seperti ini.

Lalu entah kenapa ada ide, Sakura mulai mendekat kearah Sasori dan menggelitik bagian kelemahan tergeli di kakinya.

"Geli, Sakura!" Tukas Sasori dan langsung menarik kedua kakinya untuk dilipat. Ia menyembunyikan kaki-kakinya agar tak menjadi bahan kelitikan Sakura. Sasori melirik tajam kearah gadis yang berani-beraninya menyentuh area sensitif itu.

Sakura cemberut liatnya, ia merentangkan tangannya seolah-olak menginginkan sebuah pelukan.

"Sasori, aku bosen tau~"

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku lah." Jawab Sakura dengan mata yang dimalas-malaskan meniru pria didepannya.

"Nanya." Ujar Sasori dengan santainya lalu kembali sibuk pada gadget-nya.

Sakura melongo, nih orang menyebalkan banget deh. Ia lalu menarik-narik kaos cream milik Sasori.

"Serius ini, aku kagak bercanda tau!"

"Perasaan kau itu ngga pernah serius deh jadi orang." kata Sasori yang lansung dibalas pelirikan tajam dari iris Emerald.

"Yaudah, ini aku serius!" Ujar gadis itu sambil menatap Sasori dengan intens.

Sasori juga menatap Sakura sekarang, sama sama seriusnya. Lalu tatap-tatapan lama deh balapan siapa yang kedip dia yang kalah.

Akhirnya Sasori kedip Sakura pun langsung ceria,

"Yeyyy aku menang, kau kalah! Hahaha.."

"Ini bukan ajang lomba, bodoh!" Tukas Sasori sambil menjitak gadis didepannya. Sakura yang mendapatkan itu hanya meringis dibuatnya.

Sakura mengelus-elus keningnya yang sedikit perih,

"lah kamu natap tapi ngga ngomong, ya aku kira balapan lama-lama ngga kedip lah!"

"Sesuka sukamu lah." Katanya sambil melihat gatgednya kembali.

"Loh kok gatged an lagi sih.. Aku bosen Sasori!" Ujar Sakura sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sasori. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tak mengarah pada handphone itu lagi.

"Ya terus mau ngapain?" Tanyanya.

Sakura sejenak berpikir, lalu muncul bolam bersinar di kepalanya *hanya imajinasi*

"Mau main monopoli?" Tanya gadis dengan surai merah mudanya sambil mengeluarkan alat-alat monopoli beserta uang asli, yaitu duit receh.

Saso cuma sekilas melirik aja kearah Sakura, lalu sibuk lagi digadgetnya.

Sakura yang merasa terabaikan langsung cemberut dan meninju bahu Sasori, Sasori langsung mengaduh saat Sakura meninjunya,

"Hontou baka!! Apa sih isinya handphone? Kau lagi chat sama pacar yak? Sasori curang, kan ngga boleh pacaran nanti dosa!"

Sasori hanya menaikan alis, lalu menyeringai entah kenapa,

"Lalu jika aku pacaran, masalahmu apa?"

Sakura sedikit tertegun mendengar itu, ia menatap jengkel pria didepannya.

"Memang enaknya pacaran tuh apa sih? Dapet uang? Oh?"

Sakura sejenak terdiam mikirin sesuatu,

"Dapet kenikmatan y—"

—ctuakk

"Adawwww!!"

Sakura mengelus-elus bagian keningnya yang untuk kedua kalinya terkena sentilan Sasori yang seperti tancapan paku,

"Sakit Sasori~"

"Lihat nih lihat! Aku lagi main game getrich mana mau aku main monopoli orang dihanphone udah main yang sama! Lagian kamu ini istriku Sakura! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran?"

Sakura yang mendengarkan Sasori berbicara seperti itu cuma mantuk-mantuk aja sambil ngelus kening,

"Gimana kalau cerita hantu?? Seru tuh."

Sasori langsung dengus,

"Kau kan penakut."

"Gampang, nanti aku peluk kamu biar ngga takut, hehehe.." ujar Sakura dengan santai, dan tak menyadari jika seseorang yang mendengar itu tengah blushing.

"Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu, memangnya aku mau kau peluk eh?" Kata Sasori yang telah menetralkan suhu badannya. Ia menyeringai kearah sang gadis.

Sakura memiringkan kepala bingung,

"Memangnya ngga mau?"

Sasori beraut seperti orang yang sedang berfikir sekarang,

"Bagaimana jika kau mengasih aku hadiah?" Katanya.

Gadis dengan iris Emeraldnya menatap pria didepannya,

"Baiklah.."

Lalu dengan gerakan cepat Sakura memajukan mukanya dan mendekat kearah Sasori yang sepertinya tengah bingung.

Cup~

Sasori tertegun..

Bibir pria itu merasakan sebuah sensasi lembut yang tengah menekan bibirnya, dan entah kenapa rasanya sangat manis. Ia bahkan tak menyangka sama sekali jika Sakura akan menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

Tetapi tunggu dulu? Kenapa Sakura yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya? Kan harusnya dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang mengambil ciuman pertama Sakura? Sasori yang tidak terima akan itu langsung menekan kepala gadis itu untuk memperdalam ciuman hangat dimalam ini. Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tak meronta, ia mencium bibir peach itu lebih lama dan mulai mengulum bibir Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura tengah memerah dengan sempurna, ia yang merasakan bibirnya tengah dikulum mencoba membalas ciuman itu. Lalu setelahnya sebuah gigitan kecil terasa di bibirnya, ia yang tau apa maksud itu sedikit membuka bibirnya agar memberikan aksen lidah Sasori untuk masuk.. Geli~ rasa geli mulai terasa saat lidah pria dengan surai merah itu mengakses setiap giginya, lalu menggesek langit-langit mulutnya dan membuat sensasi yang memabukkan.

"Enggh~" desah Sakura yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

Sasori lalu melepas ciuman panas itu, ia menatap lekat Sakura yang tengah menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau sudah mulai nakal, Sakura~"

Sasori lalu kembali mengecup sekilas bibir peach Sakura, yang membuat gadis itu memerah malu dan langsung menjitaknya.

"Baka hentai Sasori!!!"

Sasori tertawa mendengar itu,

"Hei-hei.. Siapa yang hentai babe~ kau sendiri kan yang menciumku dengan tiba-tiba." Goda Sasori dengan seringainya.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Lupakan!" Teriak Sakura yang sangat malu.

"Tidak segampang itu~" kata Sasori.

"Sembarang ah! Sekarang aku mau ceritaaa~"

"Yaudah.. Cerita aja, aku dengerin."

Sakura mengangguk menatap Sasori, lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ini dari urban legend yang aku baca dari banyak pencarian di internet..

Selama 4 tahun terakhir, aku bekerja sebagai video editor di sebuah perusahaan pakaian wanita. Seperti yang bisa kau bayangkan, sebagian besar pegawainya adalah wanita. Bahkan, aku satu-satunya pria di departemenku." Ucap Sakura untuk mengawali cerita.

"—Ujung-ujungnya, aku sering kali mendapat ejekan dari teman-temanku. Namun sejujurnya, aku tak terlalu keberatan. Namun ada satu kekurangan dari tempat kerjaku.. Kamar mandi. Oh maaf, kurasa aku terlalu cepat menceritakannya.

Beberapa bulan lalu.. karena tempat kerja kami dirasa kurang luas, bosku memutuskan memindahkan seluruh departemenku, ada dua belas orang pegawai, sebelas di antaranya perempuan, dan satu laki-laki, itu aku."

Sakura yang melihat Sasori sudah serius saat ia mulai menceritakan kisah awal cerita ini, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba suhu diruangan ini menjadi sedikit dingin. Sakura pun cuma menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan cerita.

"Dari kantor pusat kami ke gedung yang lebih kecil di seberang jalan. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan kepindahan ini. Kami benar-benar membutuhkan tempat kerja yang lebih luas dan gedung di seberang kebetulan kosong.

Tapi sayangnya, kondisi gedung itu tidak terawat.

Tidak ada yang menyewa gedung tersebut selama beberapa bulan dan kondisinya benar-benar parah. Langit-langitnya bocor, bahkan ada yang ambruk. Lantainya retak, dan kamar mandinya dalam keadaan sangat kotor. Namun bosku mengucurkan banyak dana untuk merenovasi gedung tersebut dan setelah jadi, kami bahkan tak bisa lagi mengenalinya sebagai tempat yang menyeramkan seperti sebelumnya.

Perubahannya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya! Kami memiliki cubicle-cubicle untuk tempat kami bekerja dengan pot tanaman, kursi yang ergonomis, dan kami juga memiliki ruang lapang dimana kami bisa mendekorasinya sesuai keinginan kami.

Kami juga diberikan dapur yang lengkap dengan mesin pembuat kopi bermerek, blender untuk membuat jus, pemurni air, yah hampir segalanya. Dan gadis-gadis diberikan kamar mandi mewah lengkap dengan futon dan cermin rias.

Bagaimana dengan kamar mandi pria? Well, bisa ditebak karena aku satu-satunya pegawai laki-laki di sana, maka kamar mandiku tak semewah mereka. Kamar mandiku hanya berisi wastafel, toilet, dan cermin. Itu cukup bagiku, mengingat di gedung ini hanya aku saja yang menggunakannya.

Namun masalahnya adalah kunci pintunya mudah rusak. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, pintunya akan menutup sendiri dan mengunci dari luar. Aku tak bisa masuk tanpa bantuan dari bagian maintenance gedung. Hal itu tidak terjadi terlalu sering, namun cukup untuk membuatku kesal. Karena seringkali kejadian itu berlangsung saat kondisi darurat, yah kau tahu lah maksudku.

Untuk membuat segalanya lebih buruk, bagian maintenance di gedung ini bisa dibilang super sibuk, sehingga mereka baru bisa menangani keluhanku setelah beberapa jam atau bahkan beberapa hari.

Untungnya, para rekan kerjaku yang semuanya wanita sangat baik dan mengizinkanku menggunakan kamar mandi wanita apabila kamar mandiku terkunci. Mereka mengatakan mereka tidak keberatan, bahkan agak terhibur entah apa itu maksudnya."

Sasori yang mendengar Sakura cerita malah cekikikan entah mengapa. Sakura langsung memberi tatapan tajam lalu melanjutkan kembali bercerita.

"—Peristiwa itu terjadi beberapa kali. Aku sebenarnya ingin cuek saja, namun aku tak bisa bohong pada diriku sendiri. Aku benci menggunakan toilet perempuan. Ini bukan hanya karena ego-ku sebagai laki-laki. Itu juga bukan karena rasa malu. Namun karena menggunakan kamar wanita rasanya benar-benar aneh. Ya, aneh. Seperti kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang membuatmu merinding tanpa bisa menjelaskannya. Saat aku menggunakan kamar mandi wanita, aku merasa bahwa aku tak sendiri.

Aku ingat dengan samar pertama kali aku terpaksa menggunakannya. Hari itu adalah hari dimana kunci kamar mandi pria macet sejak pagi dan aku hampir menghabiskan seharian tanpa pergi ke kamar mandi. Sejam sebelum shift-ku berakhir, aku merasa seperti kandung kemihku akan meledak.

Kakiku gemetaran dan gigiku mengigiti bagian dalam pipiku, serta mataku mulai berair. Aku menyadari bahwa pada titik ini, aku hanya punya dua pilihan, menggunakan kamar mandi wanita atau mencari semak-semak di luar."

Sasori sekalan malah ketawa banter -_-

"Ngga lucu tay.. dengerin aku cerita dulu." Ujar gadis itu yang hanya dianggukin kepala Sasori.

"Iya-iya lanjutin.." katanya dengan sedikit kekehan.

Sakura kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

"—Aku lebih memilih memakai kamar mandi wanita, walaupun itu adalah keputusan yang sangat sulit untuk kubuat. Rekan kerjaku yang sekali semua adalah wanita berjanji mereka akan berjaga di depan pintu untuk memastikan tidak ada yang masuk sementara aku menggunakan kamar mandi. Mereka juga memeriksa ke dalam untuk memastikan kamar mandi itu kosong sebelum aku masuk.

"Halo?" tanyaku. Tak ada respon.

Pikiran pertama yang terbesit di benakku adalah betapa bagusnya kamar mandi ini. Seperti yang kusebutkan di atas, ada futon dan cermin yang bisa menyala.

Aku juga terkejut tidak ada urinal di sana. Hanya ada bilik-bilik. Yah, butuh waktu sejenak untuk benar-benar menyadari aku berada di kamar mandi wanita. Rasanya aneh, sebab seumur hidupku, setiap aku memasuki kamar mandi, aku selalu melihat urinal.

Aku memasuki sebuah bilik, menguncinya walaupun aku tahu takkan ada yang masuk, dan melakukannya. Aku berdiri di sana, mengosongkan kandung kemihku, dan tak mendengar apapun kecuali air seniku yang mengalir ke dalam kloset. Rasanya suasana itu berjalan selama semenit hingga aku mendengar suara lain. Suara itu seperti suara langkah kaki yang sangat ringan. Lalu,

"Ngiiiiik ..."

Jantungku berhenti selama sedetik. Itu adalah suara bilik di sampingku terbuka. Ada seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar mandi selain diriku. Mungkin orang itu masuk tanpa sepengetahuan rekan kerjaku di luar atau sejak awal dia memang sudah ada di sini dan rekan-rekan kerjaku tak mengetahuinya.

Setelah rasa terkejutku reda, perasaanku berganti menjadi rasa malu. Inilah aku, kencing berdiri di kamar mandi wanita garis bawahi kata "berdiri", dan seorang gadis malang mendengarnya. Mungkin gadis yang bekerja denganku itu sama malunya denganku. Sial, ini awkward!

Entah bagaimana, tanpa aku berpikir, aku mengucapkan, "Uuuh, maaf." Aku kembali mendengar suara "Ngiiiik" dari suara pintu bilik yang terayun membuka dan suara "Tuk" yang pelan.

Setelah aku selesai kencing, membilasnya, dengan lega aku keluar dari bilik. Aku melihat wajah merahku yang tersipu di cermin dan memutuskan untuk mencuci mukaku dengan air.

Akupun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Rekan kerjaku bersumpah tak ada yang masuk ke kamar mandi wanita ketika aku berada di dalam. Mereka meyakinkanku bahwa kamar mandi itu kosong ketika aku masuk. Aku tak yakin, namun aku berpikir bahwa aku mungkin saja salah dengar. Mungkin itu suara air yang mengalir melalui pipa di dinding dan melupakan semua pengalaman itu.

Aku hanya pernah menggunakan kamar mandi wanita selama dua kali sepanjang bulan itu. Dan setiap kali aku melakukannya, itu adalah pengalaman yang menyiksa. Tiap kali aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku merasa paranoid, selalu merasa seakan aku sedang menyerang ruang privasi orang lain. Satu kali, ketika aku sedanng mencuci tangan, aku menatap ke cermin dan bersumpah melihat sesuatu bergerak di sudut mataku. Sebuah gerakan cepat di dekat salah satu bilik.

Seperti seseorang atau sesuatu dengan cepat berusaha menghindar dari tatapanku. Aku tak bisa menunjukkan dengan tepat dimana gerakan itu berasal, namun aku bisa bersumpah bahwa aku benar-benar melihatnya saat itu. Dan aku juga mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Ngiiiiik ..." diikuti dengan suara "Tuk."

Tak heran para wanita selalu ke kamar mandi ramai-ramai, pikirku. Pasti itu membantu mereka agar tidak mendengar suara-suara yang aneh.

Secara keseluruhan, menggunakan kamar mandi perempuan adalah pengalaman paling canggung yang pernah kualami. Namun itu bukan pengalaman yang terlalu menakutkan.

Hingga hari ini. Sial! Aku benar-benar merinding jika mengingatnya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku menggunakan kamar mandi wanita SELAMANYA. Dan aku akan berusaha supaya tak satupun rekan kerjaku yang menggunakan kamar mandi itu.

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang normal, ini adalah hari yang benar-benar sibuk. Begitu banyak yang harus kulakukan. Aku terlambat makan pada titik ini perutku mulai terasa aneh.

Aku punya ribuan deadine yang harus kupenuhi. Dan lebih buruk lagi, tanpa sengaja aku kembali mengunci kamar mandi pria dari luar. Aku mengirim e-mail ke bagian maintenan cedan meneruskan bekerja sepanjang hari, sehingga akupun melupakannya.

Aku segera menyadari bahwa aku takkan mungkin pulang ke rumah tepat waktu, terutama karena sebuah proyek tiba-tiba muncul sekitar satu jam sebelum waktu pulang. Aku sedikit merasa khawatir dengan beberapa hal.

Pertama, jika aku tidak pulang sekarang, aku takkan menemukan tempat parkir di blok apartemenku. Kedua, aku sepertinya mengalami sedikit masalah pencernaan hari ini dan merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Namun aku bekerja secepat mungkin dan masih berharap dapat pulang tepat waktu.

Dan tentu saja, hari dimana kau ingin pulang ke kantor lebih cepat adalah hari dimana kenyataannya kau harus bekerja lembur dan pulang terlambat, bahkan paling akhir. Pada pukul 18.00, gadis terakhir sudah pulang dari kantor dan aku masih belum menyelesaikan proyekku. Pada 19.30, perutku mulai membunuhku secara perlahan.

Perutku mulai berbunyi cukup keras. Ia tidak mengatakan, "Aku lapar!" melainkan "Aku sedang kesal dan akan meledak."

Yah, singkat kata, aku harus segera menggunakan kamar mandi. Tak bisa ditunda lagi.

Aku melihat berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan komputerku untuk memproses tahap akhir proyek videoku. 45 menit. Itu dan ditambah setengah jam berkendara pulang, jelas tidak mungkin aku bisa menunggu selama itu. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi laki-laki dan berusaha membukanya.

"Klik!"

Yah, benar. Masih terkunci dan pasti bagian maintenance masih terlalu sibuk untuk memperbaikinya. Aku mengintip kamar mandi wanita dan merasa gugup untuk alasan yang aneh. Namun aku mengabaikannya dan memutuskan untuk masuk saja perutku memaksaku, aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Aku memasuki kamar mandi wanita dan dengan terburu-buru langsung masuk ke dalam bilik, sambil melepas sabukku ketika aku berjalan.

Aku takkan memberikan detail yang terlalu rinci di sini, namun setelah 20 menit duduk di kloset, aku mulai merasakan horor. Aku mulai mendengar langkah kaki. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama, bertanya-tanya mungkinkah aku sedang berkhayal.

"Tap ... tap ... tap ..."

Tidak, aku tak mungkin salah. Aku jelas-jelas mendengar suara langkah kaki. Tidak, bukan langkah kaki. Seperti suara sesuatu merangkak? Jantungku berdebar kencang dan paru-paruku serasa membeku ketika aku menyadari darimana suara itu berasal.

Suara langkah kaki itu tidak berasal dari luar.

Suara itu berasal dari atasku. Tepat dari atasku.

Aku menatap ke atas dan suara itu menghilang. Untuk sesaat, aku tak mendengar sesuatupun namun jantungku berdebar sangat kencang hingga aku mulai merasa sakit.

Kemudian,

"Ngiiiiiik ..."

Pada saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa selama ini yang kudengar bukanlah suara bilik yang didorong terbuka. Itu adalah suara papan plafon langit-langit yang diangkat. Ketika papan plafon yang berada tepat di atasku tergeser membuka, akupun melihatnya. Mataku membelalak dan mulutku menganga ketika aku melihat sesuatu di sana.

Dan ia balik menatapku.

Di dalam langit, sebagian tersembunyi di dalam bayangan, aku melihat sebuah mata. Mata itu mengintip, melihat tepat ke arahku untuk selama sedetik. Kemudian, secepat ia terlihat, secepat itu pula ia menghilang. Hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah suata "Tuk" yang pelan ketika ia meletakkan kembali papan plafon itu di tempatnya.

Apa yang terjadi berikutnya masih sangat kabur dalam ingatanku. Aku tak ingat berdiri dan menarik celanaku. Aku tak ingat meraih kunci mobilku dan keluar dari gedung. Aku hanya ingat detak jantungku yang serasa memukul-mukul dadaku.

Detak jantungku sangat kencang hingga rusukku terasa sakit. Ketika aku pulang, aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang aku lihat. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan kukatakan pada rekan2 kerjaku besok tentang apa yang kulihat tadi?

Itu jelas wajah seorang laki2, namun wajahnya tak sepenuhnya seperti manusia. Hwaaa!!"

Sasori terjengkang kebelakang dan hampir jatuh kelantai saat Sakura berteriak mengagetkan.

Sakura yang melihat Sasori seperti orang habis lari kiloan meter hanya tertawa keras karena rautnya yang lucu.

"Sekarang siapa yang takut, eh?" Ujar Sakura yang menggoda Sasori. Ia memepetkan lidah untuk menjahili pria didepannya.

Sasori cuma ndengus aja,

"Ngga kaget, cuma refleks tuh." Katanya dengan santai.

"Hahahaha.. alasan." Jawab Sakura, Sasori hanya cemberut aja dengerin nya.

"Kalau gitu sekarang gantian aku yang cerita."

"Ho.oh" kata Sakura.

"Aku bakalan cerita Creepypasta tentang trauma masa lalu yang dialami seorang pemuda sehingga ia tak pernah mandi menggunakan shower selama 21 tahun." Ujarnya untuk mengawali cerita awalannya.

Sakura mendengar dengan serius cerita itu, dan entah mengapa juga bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang, padalah ini masih awal mula.

"—Aku selalu bermimpi buruk. Aku terjebak di dalam kamar mandi. Lubang pembuangannya tersumbat dan air tak mau berhenti mengalir. Air menggenang hingga ke pergelangan kakiku, naik hingga pinggangku, hingga akhirnya membenam kepalaku. Tirai kamarku seakan berubah mengeras menjadi kaca.

Aku tenggelam di dalam kamar mandiku sendiri dan teriakanku segera berubah menjadi gelembung-gelembung udara. Sebuah bayangan hitam menempelkan wajahnya di dinding kaca, mengawasiku dari sisi yang lain. Aku mencoba memohon belas kasihannya, namun ia tak mau membiarkanku keluar. Aku menelan air dan kehabisan napas. Akhirnya mengapung tak berdaya di dalam peti mati kacaku.

Aku terbangun dengan terengah-engah.

Aku tahu darimana mimpi buruk itu berasal. Aku tak perlu menggali terlalu dalam ke dalam pikiranku untuk mengetahuinya. Insiden yang menyebabkan mimpi buruk selalu tak pernah jauh dari alam bawah sadarku. Menemukannya itu mudah.

Melupakannya, itu yang sulit.

Aku ingat dengan baik hari dimana semua itu dimulai. Pada ulang tahunku yang ke-12 ketika keluarga Hudson pindah ke seberang rumah. Saat pertama kali melihat mereka, ada tiga anggota keluarga itu, salah satu di antara mereka adalah seorang nenek yang benar-benar kurus. Tubuhku kecil, kurus, hingga hanya terlihat seperti tulang yang terbungkus kulit. Rambutnya yang tipis berwarna seputih salju.

Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna biru dengan motif bunga-bunga yang kuno. Kepalanya seakan tergantung di lehernya dan bergerak seperti bandul ketika sang pria mendorongnya di atas kursi roda memasuki rumah. Pada waktu itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah nenek itu masih hidup ataukah sudah mati.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia muncul di balik jendela lantai atas, masih duduk di kursi rodanya. Ia duduk menghadap tepat ke arah kamar tidurku, yang juga berada di lantai dua rumahku. Rasa penasaranku mendorongku untuk menyibakkan tirai jendela sedikit untuk mengintipnya.

Kepalanya tiba-tiba tegak, menatapku. Ia terus menatapku, tanpa mengedipkan matanya sekalipun.

Aku menutup tiraiku kembali.

Selama berhari-hari ia hanya duduk di depan jendela. Ada banyak yang bisa ia lihat dari jendela lantai dua kamarnya. Ada mobil yang lalu lalang dan anak–anak yang tengah bermain di jalan. Namun nenek itu hanya memilih menatap ke depan, ke arah kamarku. Aku tak pernah melihat seorangpun selain nenek itu di dalam kamar itu.

Bahkan aku tak pernah melihat kursi rodanya bergerak sedikitpun. Pada malam hari, aku dengan gugup mengintip dengan menyibakkan sedikit tirai jendelaku. Siluetnya masih terlihat samar di jendela, dengan lampu mati, dan posturnya masih menatap ke arah kamarku. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa bahkan pada malam hari, ia masih mengawasiku.

Cerita tentang nenek aneh segera menyebar dengan cepat di kalangan teman-teman sekolahku. Ada yang mengatakan nenek itu sebenarnya penyihir. Ada juga yang mengatakan nenek itu sebenarnya sudah meninggal. Ada yang mengatakan nenek itu hanyalah sebuah boneka. Tentu saja hal yang menyebabkan rumor-rumor itu adalah kenyataan dimana tak seorangpun pernah melihatnya bergerak sedikitpun dan meninggalkan jendela kamarnya.

Bahkan aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat kepalanya bergerak atau menoleh. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang mengawasiku, mempelajariku. Sendirian di dalam kamar saat malam, aku selalu menutup tirai jendelaku rapat-rapat. Kadang-kadang aku terbangun tengah malam dan gemetar. Aku tahu ia sedang memperhatikanku, aku tahu itu.

Aku mulai tidur di atas lantai. Semakin rendah aku berada, semakin baik. Mungkin ia tak bisa melihatku jika aku berbaring di lantai.

Aku mengatakan pada orang tuaku bahwa nenek yang berada di seberang jalan membuatku ketakutan. Aku memohon mereka agar berbicara dengan keluarga Hudson dan meminta mereka memindahkan nenek itu ke sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela. Mereka malah menertawakanku dan menyuruhku agar membiarkan nenek itu menghabiskan sisa umurnya dengan tenang." Kata-katanya terpotong untuk beberapa saat setelah terdengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari handphonenya.

Dan hal itu membuat Sakura dan Sasori sama-sama terkaget-kaget berjamaah.

Langsung aja Sakura suruh handphonenya dimatiin dan melanjutkan cerita.

Sasori menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

"—Ia hanya ingin melihat jalan dan orang-orang, kata mereka, dan mungkin itu bisa membuatnya bahagia dan merasa lebih muda.

"Apa kau juga akan menaruh ibumu ini ke dalam kamar tanpa jendela jika nanti ibu sudah tua?" ibuku tertawa, "Kalau begitu ingatkan ibu untuk tinggal bersama adikmu saja jika ibu sudah duduk di kursi roda."

Seminggu kemudian, sesuatu terjadi di rumah keluarga Hudson. Aku menatap dari jendela kamar tidurku ketika sang pria berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar rumah dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Ia kemudian berlari masuk kembali dan muncul beberapa menit kemudian, mendorong kursi roda sang nenek menuruni tangga rumah. Ia tampak lebih lemah dari biasanya. Bobotnya mungkin tak lebih dari 35 kilo. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu kanannya.

Namun aku tahu ia masih hidup.

Aku tahu karena matanya terus mengawasiku sepanjang waktu.

Pria itu menggendongnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil. Ia lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan menjejalkannya ke bagasi. Ia dengan cepat melompat masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti istrinya.

Wajah nenek itu masih terlihat di jendela mobil. Ia masih menatapku. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, bahkan tanpa emosi sedikitpun terpancar. Lidahnya sedikit tergantung di sisi mulutnya, namun matanya ... matanya sangat hidup. Matanya masih terpaku ke arahku.

Mobil itu keluar dari pekarangan dan melaju, menghilang ke dalam lalu lintas.

Orang tuaku mendengar dari tetangga lainnya bahwa kondisi nenek itu memburuk dan mereka harus membawanya ke panti jompo di tengah kota. Mereka rasa ia takkan kembali ke rumah itu. Aku langsung naik ke kamar tidurku dan melihat ke seberang jalan. Aku tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka datang, jendela kamar itu akhirnya kosong.

Keluarga Hudson masih tak kembali keesokan harinya. Tak ada mobil terparkir di depan rumah mereka. Malamnya, aku kembali mengintip ke kamar nenek itu.

Tak ada siapapun di sana. Tak ada kursi roda. Namun lampu kamar nenek itu masih menyala. Aku mengatakannya pada ayahku karena hal itu sangat aneh. Tetapi ayah hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka mungkin memasang timer di lampu kamar itu.

Aku terbangun di tengah malam dan dengan gugup mengintip melalui jendela kamar tidurku. Lampu kamar nenek itu masih menyala. Tiba-tiba saja lampu tersebut mati dan aku segera menyembunyikan diriku di balik selimut.

Aku kemudian perlahan bangun dan mengintip kembali, berharap akan terlihat siluet nenek yang seperti tengkorak itu. Aku menunggu selama 10 menit sambil memicingkan mataku. Tak terlihat seorangpun di kamar itu, namun lampu kamar menyala lagi, kemudian padam kembali.

Aku memutuskan tidur kembali di lantai sambil memeluk bantalku.

Aku ada jadwal latihan baseball keesokan sorenya. Ketika aku tiba di rumah, rumahku dalam keadaan kosong. Orang tuaku sedang berada di pertandingan softball adikku. Akupun segera menuju pancuran di kamar mandiku untuk menyegarkan diri.

Setelah 3 menit berada di bawa pancuran, aku merasa dingin. Tak masuk akal, aku menggunakan air hangat. Sepertinya uap panas air ini meloloskan diri ke luar kamar mandi, yang bagiku sama sekali tak masuk akal pula, sebab aku menutup rapat pintunya.

Aku tak bisa melihat dengan baik karena shampoo yang mulai menetes ke mataku. Kemudian aku mendengar suara yang akan menghantuiku seumur hidupku.

Cincin metal yang mengikat bagian atas tirai seakan menjerit ketika tirai kamar mandiku secara perlahan dibuka.

Seseorang masuk ke kamar mandi!

Rasa perih dari shampoo serasa menyengat mataku. Namun aku masih bisa melihat bayangan gelap di balik tirai. Jemari2 kurus, panjang, dan pucat menyeret tirai hingga membuka perlahan.

Di sana berdiri nenek itu. Aku mungkin hanya memandangnya selama sedetik atau dua detik, namun waktu seakan berhenti. Setelah bertahun-tahun, aku masih tak bisa melupakan bayangan mengerikan itu dari benakku. Rambutnya yang putih acak-acakan. Kegilaan serasa memancar dari matanya.

Tulang yang terlihat menonjol dari balik kulitnya yang keriput. Gumpalan daging yang menggantung di tubuhnya, seakan tak lagi terikat dan hanya menunggu jatuh di lantai. Serta kulitnya yang pucat bak mayat ... semuanya itu membuatku bermimpi buruk, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Ia tersenyum dengan cara yang sangat menakutkan dan air hangat yang tadi mengguyur tubuhku dari pancuran seakan tak mampu menghangatkan tubuhku yang seketika membeku. Di tangannya, aku melihat nenek itu memegang pisau, sebuah pembuka surat.

Agustus ... ia bergumam, Agustus ... Agustus ... Agustus ..." Sekarang Sasori malah membuat nada suaranya seseram mungkin untuk menakut-nakuti Sakura.

Sakura hanya beraut datar,

"Raut kamu lucu, tapi aku udah males ketawa.. lanjutin cerita."

"Dih galaknya.. iya-iya ini dilanjutin,"

"—Aku langsung berlari melewatinya dan mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya terjerembab ke lantai. Aku segera berlari menuruni tangga, masih basah kuyub. Dalam kepanikanku, entah bagaimana aku masih ingat bahwa aku sedang telanjang.

Aku segera menyambar celana dari ruang cuci hingga menjatuhkan keranjangnya dengan keras ke lantai. Aku kembali berlari ke luar rumah, ke tempat tetanggaku yang sekaligus temanku.

Ketika polisi tiba, mereka menemukan nenek itu terduduk tak sadarkan diri di kamar mandi. Air di pancuran masih mengalir. Para polisi itu benar-benar baik padaku, bahkan memuji keberanianku. Aku mengatakan pada mereka apa yang nenek itu ucapkan, "Agustus" dan bertanya apakah mereka tahu apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Bulan depan adalah Agustus," jawab salah satu dari mereka sambil mengangkat bahunya, "Kau takkan pernah mengerti isi kepala seorang wanita tua yang gila, Nak."

Keluarga Hudson kembali hanya untuk mengambil sisa barang mereka. Tulisan "Rumah Dijual" segera dipajang di depan rumah mereka beberapa hari kemudian. Ibuku merasa tak enak karena berpikir mungkin saja mereka pindah karena kejadian di rumah kami tersebut.

Namun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Orang tuaku bercerita bahwa nenek itu telah dibawa oleh keluarganya ke sebuah panti jompo di tengah kota. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, suatu hari sang nenek berhasil melarikan diri dan naik bus untuk pulang kembali ke sini. Namun bagaimana mungkin? Rasanya cerita itu tak masuk akal bagiku. Dia sudah begitu tua, pikun, dan rapuh. Ia bahkan hampir tak bisa bergerak dan berjalan selama ia tinggal di rumah seberang. Bagaimana mungkin ia melakukan perjalanan sendiri dari panti jompo untuk kembali ke sini, bahkan berjalan naik ke lantai dua dan menakutiku di kamar mandi?

Anyway, kalian bisa membayangkan apa dampak kejadian itu bagi psikologisku. Aku tak pernah mandi menggunakan pancuran selama 21 tahun.Well, itu bukan berarti aku tak pernah mandi. Aku kadang-kadang mandi dengan berendam di dalam bak dipenuhi air sabun. Namun tetap saja aku tak bisa terlalu lama berada di dalam air.

Akan tetapi mandi menggunakan pancuran, dengan berdiri di balik tirai, dan air mengguyur tubuhku, aku tak pernah melakukannya lagi seumur hidupku.

Ketika kau mandi, aku sendirian. Itu adalah privasimu. Kau terasing dari dunia.

Itu yang menyebabkan mandi menjadi sangat berbahaya.

Kau berada di ruangan tertutup,

kau rapuh, kau telanjang,

Kau mudah diserang.

Aku sudah membicarakan ketakutanku ini pada semua orang – orang tuaku, bahkan psikiater – namun tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Aku pun terpaksa melanjutkan hidupku. Selain masalah mandiku, hidupku berjalan normal terutama karena aku menggunakan banyak pewangi.

Beberapa bulan lalu, sesuatu dalam diriku terasa mendapat ilham. Aku serasa mendapat dorongan untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam mengenai insiden itu. Seperti ada suara di kepalaku yang memerintahkanku untuk melakukannya. Kurasa sebagian dari diriku menuntut jawaban.

Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di depan internet, mencoba melacak informasi apapun tentang keluarga Hudson dan wanita tua itu. Aku akhirnya menemukan apa yang aku cari – sebuah obituari berita pengumuman kematian dari nenek itu. Ia sudah meninggal empat tahun lalu.

Entah bagaimana caranya tengkorak berjalan itu masih bisa hidup 15 tahun setelah insiden itu. Foto obituari itu berwarna hitam putih dan diambil ketika ia masih seorang gadis muda yang cantik. Dalam foto itu ia tak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan mendiang suaminya saat hari pernikahan mereka.

Nama suaminya adalah Agustus.

Dan ia terlihat sangat mirip denganku.

Aku menutup browser dan hanya menatap layar desktopku selama 10 menit. Akhirnya semua ini masuk akal bagiku. Mengapa ia memanggilku Agustus. Mengapa ia begitu terobsesi denganku. Mungkin ia sering menulis surat untuk suaminya dan mungkin itu sebabnya ia menggenggam pisau pembuka surat saat itu.

Untuk sejenak, aku merasa lebih baik. Segalanya akan terlihat lebih baik jika kita sudah mulai memahaminya.

"Sayang, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya istriku.

"Ya, Sayang." jawabku.

Aku akhirnya mandi menggunakan pancuran untuk pertama kalinya setelah 21 tahun. Aku bahkan tak melompat ketakutan ketika istriku membuka tirai untuk memberikan handukku yang tadi tertinggal di kamar.

Namun ada satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Bagaimana mungkin wajah wanita muda di dalam foto pernikahan itu begitu mirip dengan wajah istriku? Dan.. Mereka hidup dengan bahagiaaaaa." Ucap Sasori untuk penutup.

"Apaan coba.." kata Sakura.

"Ngga coba apa-apa gitulo.. Atau mau coba yang tadi?" jawab Sasori, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura kembali memerah.

Sakura tetapi menghiraukan itu, ia akan melanjutkan bercerita lagi.

"Sekarang giliranku lagi.. Creepypasta ini bercerita tentang sebuah lagu nina bobo dengan lirik menakutkan yang akan membawa pengalaman mengerikan pada seorang anak.

"Waktunya untuk tidur, The Nail sudah dekat."

"Tapi anak penurut tak perlu takut"

"Tutup mata kirimu, lalu yang kanan."

"Saatnya ucapkan selamat malam."

Hingga aku berumur 9 tahun, aku tak banyak memikirkan tentang arti lagu itu. Kupikir itu hanya lagu pengantar tidur biasa yang dinyanyikan oleh seluruh ibu yang ada di negeri kepada anak mereka. Baru setelah aku cukup besar dan bertanya pada teman-temanku.

Namun tak ada yang pernah mendengar lagu itu.

Setiap malam, ketika aku hendak tidur, ibuku akan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur yang sama.

Dan setiap malam, aku akan mengikuti sesuai liriknya. Aku akan menutup mata kiriku ketika lagunya mengatakan begitu, dan kemudian aku akan menutup mata kananku. Dan setelah kedua mataku terpejam, aku akan mencoba untuk tertidur.

Namun saat aku berumur 9 tahun, aku memutuskan untuk membaliknya.

Aku tak mengharapkan apapun untuk terjadi, sumpah. Itu hanya sebuah bentuk pemberontakan seorang anak yang duduk di kelas 3 SD.

Aku tak melakukannya saat ibu menyanyikan lagu nina bobo itu. Aku tak mau dimarahi. Namun setelah ibuku meninggalkan kamarku, aku membuka mataku lagi. Dan kali ini aku menutup mata kananku dulu ...

Aku segera membuka mataku lagi. Aku telah melihat sesuatu. Seseorang. Di tengah cahaya remang-remang yang masuk melewati jendela kamarku, aku melihat sekilas sesosok lelaki, berdiri di pojok ruanganku.

Ia berdiri di sana, menghadap ke dinding. Dan kupikir, ketika aku membuka mata kananku lagi, orang itu membalikkan badannya ke arahku.

Namun ia menghilang.

Aku masih ingat, pikiranku seperti melaju kencang dalam kepalaku. Aku tak yakin aku telah melihat sesuatu tadi. mungkin itu hanya imajinasiku.

Namun bagaimana jika bukan? Bagaimana jika sesuatu memang ada di sana, sesuatu yang hanya bisa kulihat dengan mata kananku tertutup? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya di kamarku sebelum ini. Ia tak pernah mengangguku. Jika ia benar-benar ada, mungkin saja ia tidak berbahaya? Namun bagaimana jika ia ingin menyakitiku?

Aku takut jika aku melihatnya lagi. Namun aku juga penasaran. Makanya aku menutup mata kananku kembali.

Ia tak lagi ada di pojok ruangan. Ia kini berdiri tepat di samping ranjangku. Dan dari sedikit cahaya yang menyinari kamarku, aku bisa meihat bahwa ia sedang memegang pisau yang diarahkan tepat di atas dadaku.

Saat ia menurunkan pisau itu, aku segera melompat dari atas ranjang ke lantai. Aku mendengar bunyi selimut sobek ketika pisau itu menembus dan mencabiknya.

Aku membuka kedua mataku kali ini, namun aku tetap bisa melihatnya. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan aku memutuskan berlari untuk mencari ibuku.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arahku ketika aku mulai mencari jalan ke pintu di tengah gelapnya kamarku. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya dengan lebih baik.

Pertama kupikir ia adalah seorang laki-laki, namun sekarang aku tak yakin. Bukannya aku mengatakan ia perempuan, namun wajahnya tampak tak bisa dibedakan apakah ia laki-laki atau perempuan. Mungkin ia keduanya, atau bahkan mungkin bukan kedua-duanya.

Aku tak memperhatikannya dengan saksama, karena saat itu yang kupikirkan hanya bagaimana menyelamatkan nyawaku darinya. Namun ada 3 hal yang kuingat darinya.

Ia hanya memiliki satu mata yang menyala dan terbuka lebar. Tidak, matanya tidak terpusat di tengah seperti cyclops, namun matanya ada di sebelah kiri seperti mata manusia normal.

Namun di tempat dimana seharusnya terdapat mata kanan, tak ada apapun di sana. Tak ada lubang atau apapun. Hanya kulit yang halus, seolah tak pernah ada apapun di sana.

Namun itu bukan hal yang paling aneh darinya. Hal lainnya adalah mulutnya. Ia tersenyum, mulutnya membuka lebar. Namun di antara kedua bibirnya, seperti tak ada bukaan atau rongga mulut. Bahkan tak ada gigi. Yang kulihat seperti lempengan keramik yang rata dengan garis-garis yang menyerupai gigi dilukis di atasnya.

Dan hal yang paling aneh dan menyeramkan adalah kukunya. Hanya ada satu. Apa yang aku kira sebagai sebuah pisau ternyata bukanlah pisau sama sekali. Aku baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah kuku jari tengahnya.

Jari-jari lain di tangannya nampak normal. Namun jari tengahnya membesar dengan ukuran yang menjijikkan dan kuku yang tajam dan melengkung seperti pisau mencuat di ujung jari tersebut.

Aku berusaha keras membuka pintu, namun pintu itu sepertinya macet. Makhluk itu terus mendekatiku sambil meringis bengis. Pisau, ah bukan, kukunya terarah kepadaku.

Akhirnya di detik-detik terakhir sebelum ia berhasil menghujamkan benda tajam itu ke dadaku lagi, aku berhasil membuka pintu dan berlari sambil menangis menjerit-jerit menuju kamar ibuku.

Aku tak menoleh. Aku hanya terus berlari. Dan ketika aku sampai di depan kamar ibuku, aku langsung membukanya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur.

"Ada apa sayang?" ibuku sepertinya telah tertidur dan kurasa aku telah membangunkannya. Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia bangun dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Aku melihatnya," aku terisak, "Aku melihat The Nail!"

"The Nail?" tanya ibuku. Aku segera melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya untuk memeluknya.

"The Nail! Dari lagu itu! Aku menutup mata kananku dulu, lalu aku melihatnya!"

"Lagu apa Nak? Ibu tak mengerti maksudmu ..."

Aku menatap ibuku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Lagu nina bobo yang selalu ibu nyanyikan setiap malam di kamarku sebelum aku tidur."

Wajah ibuku langsung tampak merasa bersalah.

Nak, maafkan ibu. Aku tahu ibu salah, selalu pulang larut malam sehingga agak mengabaikanmu. Namun ibu tak pernah menyanyikan lagu nina bobo di kamarmu.Tiap kali ibu mau masuk ke kamarmu untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, kau selalu sudah tertidur. Ibu tak pernah masuk ke kamarmu. begitulah kata-kata terakhir dari sang ibu.. khikhikhikhi." Kata sakura disertai dengan cekikikan untuk menakut-nakuti Sasori.

Sasori hanya meletin lidahnya saja.

"Ngga takut wek!"

"Siapa yang mau nakutin coba, wek!" Balas Sakura yang tak mau kalah. Sasori hanya tertawa membalasnya.

"Sekarang aku lagi yak." Ucapnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk untuk membalas.

Mas mulai bedehem untuk mengawali cerita,

" Crawlspace adalah kolong atau ruangan dengan langit-langi yang sangat rendah, bertujuan untuk memberikan akses kepada pekerja bangunan untuk memperbaiki pipa atau saluran air dengan cara merangkak di dalamnya.

Halo semua. Aku menulis cerita ini sebagai peringatan bagi kalian yang berencana hendak belajar ke luar negeri. Aku tak berniat untuk menakut-nakuti kalian agar tidak pergi, namun aku hanya ingin kalian waspada supaya hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada kalian.

Kurasa aku harus menjelaskannya sedikit awal mulanya. Aku terpilih untuk berpartisipasi dalam program pertukaran pelajar selama beberapa bulan di kota Roma. Tentu saja aku merasa sangat gembira karena aku belum pernah pergi ke luar negeri sebelumnya. Jadi ini benar-benar akan menjadi petualangan bagiku.

Aku mengepak barang-barangku dan haru kuakui, aku sedikit gugup sebab ini pertama kalinya aku meninggalkan orang tuaku dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Namun aku juag sangat excited menantikan kebebasanku selama tinggal di Eropa. Dan akupun terbang selama 19 jam menuju Eropa.

Di bandara, aku disambut oleh supervisor program pertukaran pelajar tersebut dan beberapa siswa lain yang akan belajar bersamaku. Mereka semua seumuran dan tampak sama bersemangatnya sepertiku. Setelah melalui orientasi, kamipun diberikan kunci apartemen kami.

Beberapa bulan sebelum tiba di Roma, kami bertanggung jawab untuk menemukan apartemen yang akan kami tinggal secara online. Aku sudah memutuskan akan tinggal bersama 3 orang gadis lainnya. Mereka semuanya tampak baik dan karena kami sama-sama memiliki budget terbatas, akhirnya kami mencoba mencari apartemen termurah yang bisa kami dapatkan.

Setelah beberapa hari mencari, kami menemukan iklan sebuah apartemen tua di Campo di Fiori. Kami benar-benar tak percaya masih ada apartemen yang tersedia di sana dengan harga yang sangat murah. Semula aku sempat merasa curiga. Namun akhirnya kami tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyewa apartemen itu

Kami menerima satu set kunci beserta peta agar kami menemukan letaknya. Campo merupakan tempat yang cukup dikenal di Roma sehingga kami tak kesulitan mencarinya. Tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa. Ketika siang, tempat ini dipenuhi dengan pedagang dan ketika malam, suasana ganti dimeriahkan oleh musisi jalanan. Semua bangunan-bangunan di sini semua tampak tua dan setelah 3-4 kali berputar-putar, akhirnya kami menemukan sebuah pintu kayu tua yang amat besar. Tempat ini akan menjadi rumah kami untuk 3 bulan ke depan.

Aku memutar kunci hingga terdengar "klik" dan pintu tebal itu berayun ke dalam dengan suara berdecit yang keras. Kami kemudian menemukan sebuah tangga spiral yang panjang. Kami semua mengeluh.

Tentu saja, seharusnya terlintas di pikiran kami. Karena apartemen ini amat tua, maka belum ada lift di sini. Maka kami harus menaiki tangga demi tangga yang tampak tak berujung, ditambah lagi saat itu kami harus membawa barang bawaan kami yang cukup berat.

Akhirnya kami tiba di depan pintu kamar apartemen kami dan masalah lain muncul begitu kami masuk. Hanya ada 3 kamar di sana, sedangkan kami berempat. Ini berarti dua dari kami harus berbagi satu kamar.

Akhirnya dengan undina, aku dan seorang gadis bernama Stephanie akan berbagi kamar. Aku tak keberatan karena Stephanie tampak seperti gadis yang baik dan pendiam, benar-benar teman sekamar yang ideal.

Selain 3 kamar tidur terdapat 2 kamar mandi, sebuah dapur, dan ruang tamu dengan satu set televisi kuno. Sekali lagi aku merasa kurang nyaman. Mengapa kamar sebagus ini memiliki harga sewa yang sangat murah. Kami kemudian menyadari ada bagian lain dari apartemen ini yang belum kami jelajahi. Terdapat sebuah lorong gelap dengan sebuah mesin cuci dan mesin pengering. Di belakang, terdapat sebuah pintu yang ternyata menuju kamar mandi utama.

Kami berempat langsung memperebutkan kamar mandi itu. Betapa tidak, kamar mandi itu amat luas dan lengkap. Ada sebuah bathub besar yang tak tedapat di kamar lainnya.

Akhirnya Stephanie mengusulkan bahwa karena aku dan dia harus berbagi kamar, maka masuk akal jika kami berdua yang seharusnya mendapatkan kamar mandi itu. Semua setuju dan awalnya aku merasa sangat senang.

Namun perasaan itu berubah beberapa hari kemudian. Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Namun tiap kali aku menggunakan kamar mandi itu, aku merasakan sesuatu tengah mengawasiku. Perasaan itu membuatku sangat tegang. Aku merasa, apapun yang tengah mengawasiku aku, ia sedang marah. Dia tidak menginginkan aku berada di sana dan ia ingin menyakitiku.

Aku mulai mencoba menghindari kamar mandi itu. Aku meminta Alisha, temanku yang lain, untuk bertukar kamar mandi. Aku beralasan kamar mandi utama terlalu jauh dari kamarku. Ia dengan senang menyanggupinya. Namun suatu malam, saat aku sedang menggosok gigi, aku mendengar Alisha sedang memakai kamar mandinya.

Aku mendengar suara cekikikan dari ujung lorong. Pastilah dua temanku yang lain sedang menggunakan kamar mandi utama. Kurasa untuk sekali-kali tak apa-apa menggunakannya, pikirku. Lagipula ada teman-temanku di sana.

Akupun bergabung dengan mereka. Hingga di tengah percakapan, tanpa sengaja Lindsay, temanku yang lain, bersandar pada dinding dan menyadari sesuatu. Di dinding kamar mandi, terdapat sebuah pintu yang tak pernah kami sadari keberadaannya. Bahkan pintu itu dicat dengan warna yang sama dengan dinding.

Jelas sang pemilik apartemen tak ingin kami menemukannya. Karena penasaran, kami mencoba membuka pintu itu. Awalnya sulit, namun dengan bantuan pisau lipat, kami akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu itu.

Di baliknya terdapat sebuah ruang rangkak. Ukurannya cukup besar. Menurut perkiraanku, ruang itu bisa memuat 3 atau 4 orang. Stephanie dan Lindsay kemudian memanggil Alisha untuk melihat penemuan ini. Akhirnya kami menggunakannya sebagai tempat menyimpan handuk dan keranjang cucian.

Namun pada hari-hari kemudian, semenjak kami menemukan ruang rangkak itu, situasi berubah dari "menakutkan" menjadi "sangat menyeramkan". Alisha lebih sering menggunakan kamar mandinya sendiri, sehingga aku akhirnya terpaksa kembali menggunakan kamar mandi utama. Ruangan itu membuatku menjadi paranoid, bahkan suara sekecil apapun akan membuatku melompat karena terkejut.

Puncaknya ketika suatu malam aku sedang menggosok gigi sendirian di dalam kamar mandi itu, aku mendengar suara gemerisik yang sangat pelan. Seperti ada yang sedang bergerak dari dalam ... ruang rangkak. Aku terdiam membeku, teror mengisi benakku. Aku segera berlari keluar dan memanggil teman-temanku.

"Ada sesuatu ... di dalam ruang rangkak ..."

Teman-temanku segera menemaniku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memeriksanya. Kami kemudian menyadari bahwa jendela kamar mandi dalam keadaan terbuka. Stephanie rupanya lupa untuk menutupnya ketika menggunakan kamar mandi ini terakhir kali. Dan di luar kami melihat beberapa merpati di atap, tepat di atas jendela kamar mandi.

Mereka semua tertawa dan kembali ke kamar mandi masing-masing.

Mereka semua menganggap suara gemerisik yang kudengar berasal dari merpati itu, namun tidak. Tidak mungkin. Sebab saat aku meninggalkan kamar mandi, pintu ruang rangkak dalam keadaan tertutup.

Dan sekarang terbuka.

Jika memang merpati-merpati itu yang tadi berada di dalam ruang rangkak, bagaimana mereka masuk? Dan bagaimana mereka keluar?

Malam itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat aneh terjadi di apartemen ini. Akupun menghubungi sahabatku yang ada di Amerika dengan menggunakan skype. Untunglah dia mau mendengarkanku dan bahkan tak sedikitpun meragukan ketakutanku. Kemudian ia meminta foto dari ruang rangkak itu untuk memastikan.

Akupun melakukan apa yang ia minta. Aku membawa kameraku dan menuju ke kamar mandi, lalu mengumpulkan semua nyaliku untuk memfoto bagian dalam ruang rangkak itu, lalu segera berlari kembali ke kamarku. Aku menghubungkan kameraku dengan komputer dan mengunggah foto itu. Ketika aku akhirnya membuka gambar itu, aku langsung membeku.

Di pojok kanan atas ruang rangkak itu, di dalam kegelapan, terlihat samar2 sebuah wajah, memamerkan gigi2nya.

Tubuhku langsung gemetaran.

Rasa takut mulai mengambil alih tubuhku. Seseorang telah mengunci makhluk itu di dalam ruang rangkak itu.

Dan kami membebaskannya.

Rasa panik menguasaiku hingga aku tak sadar teman sekamarku telah kembali. Aku segera mengunci pintu dan ketika Stephanie bertanya, aku hanya tertawa dengan gugup dan mengatakan bahwa Lindsay menyelinap masuk ke kamar kami dan mengambil Nutella-ku.

Ia hanya tertawa dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang untuk tidur. Aku tak mau tidur. Aku tak mau membuatnya merasa takut seperti yang aku rasakan kini.

Akupun mulai mencoba tidur. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku menutup mata malam itu adalah rasa aman karena keberadaan teman sekamarku. Namun rasa aman yang kurasakan saat itu terbukti palsu.

Sekitar jam 2 pagi, sebuah suara membangunkanku. Aku selalu mudah dibangunkan oleh suara sekecil apapun. Dan suara itu terdengar seperti suara pintu didorong terbuka, diikuti suara langkah kaki yang sangat pelan. Arahnya bukan dari kamar Alisha maupun Lindsay. Arahnya dari dalam lorong. Dari dalam kamar mandi utama.

Mungkin dari ruang rangkak itu.

Rasa takutku memuncak ketika langkah kaki itu terdengar mendekati kamarku.

Aku bisa melihat dari sela-sela yang ada di bawah pintu kamarku, sebuah bayangan tengah berdiri di luar kamarku.

Aku tak berani bergerak.

Apapun itu, ia hanya berdiri saja di luar pintu.

Puncaknya ketika aku mendengar suara kenop kamar pintu diputar dari luar.

Makhluk itu mencoba masuk ke kamarku.

Tiba-tiba Stephanie terbangun dan menyuruhku berhenti membuat suara itu. Ia mengatakan ini sudah malam. Namun aku menjawab, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Namun ia tak peduli dan kembali tidur.

Mungkin mengetahui Stephanie terbangun, suara itu berhenti.

Hari berikutnya, aku menemuiku supervisorku dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus pulang hari itu juga. Ia kelihatan bingung dan mencoba mengatakan bahwa "homesick" memang sering terjadi dalam pertukaran pelajar semacam ini, namun lama-kelamaan perasaan itu akan menghilang.

Namun aku tak peduli, bahkan meminta orang tuaku untuk memesan tiket penerbangan kembali ke Amerika untuk besok pagi. Walaupun kebingungan, orang tuakupun menyanggupinya.

Ketika kembali ke apartemen, aku mencoba mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada ketiga temanku. aku menceritakan semuanya bahkan menunjukkan foto yang kuambil. Namun tak ada yang percaya kepadaku. Mereka menganggapku seakan aku gila bahkan menuduhku memanipulasi foto itu.

Mereka takkan mau pergi dari sini, aku tahu. Kesempatan belajar ke luar negeri seperti ini memang suatu kesempatan langka yang sulit diperoleh. Namun aku takkan mengorbankan nyawaku demi hal semacam itu.

Akupun menuju ke kamarku dan dengan berat hati menghabiskan satu malam kembali di apartemen itu. Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Namun mengetahui bahwa besok aku akan kembali ke rumah membuatku sedikit tenang.

Namun seharusnya aku tak kembali ke apartemen itu, bahkan untuk semalam saja.

Sekitar waktu yang sama, jam 2 dini hari, suara itu kembali terdengar.

Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar mendekati kamarku. Aku bahkan kali ini bisa mendengar suara napasnya, berat dan pelan. Aku langsung terduduk dengan panik dan kemudian menyadari hal yang mengerikan.

Aku belum mengunci kamarku.

Makhluk itu ada di luar dan sebelum sempat melompat dan mengunci pintu, pegangan pintu membuka.

Pintu terbuka dengan perlahan, menimbulkan suara berderit yang menyakitkan telinga.

Aku membeku tenggelam dalam ketakutan ketika aku akhirnya melihat wujudnya.

Matanya seakan menonjol dari tengkoraknya, bersinar agak kebiruan. Ia tak memiliki hidung, hanya celah kecl dimana lubang hidung seharusnya berada. Giginya seperti yang dimiliki manusia, namun ia tak memiliki bibir. Kulitnya kebau-abuan dan seakan hanya membungkus tulang-tulang di tubuhnya.

Setelah berhenti di muka pintu sejenak, ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Ketika ia bergerak, suara tulang-tulangnya memberikan suara seakan retak. Nafasnya tak hanya terdengar seperti suara mendengus, namun mengeluarkan bau yang busuk. Seperti campuran sulfur dan daging membusuk.

Aku menjerit sekuat tenagaku.

Stephanie langsung terbangun seketika itu juga.

Dengan cepat makhluk itu merangkak dengan keempat kakinya dan berlari seperti laba-laba keluar dari ruangan.

Stephanie tak sempat melihatnya dan mulai menjerit apa masalahku. Aku mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, namun ia hanya berdiri dan sambil menutup pintu kamar. Ia menyebutku gila.

Taksi datang menjemputku pagi-pagi buta. Bahkan matahari belumlah terbit. Tak ada satupun di antara ketiga gadis yang tinggal bersamaku mau mengantarku keluar. Aku sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi. Namun begitu aku masuk ke dalam taksi dan kendaraan itu mulai berjalan, aku tak pernah merasa selega itu.

Ketika aku menyandarkan kepalaku dan melihat ke jendela, mencoba memandang apartemen itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku bisa melihat jendela kamarku dari dalam mobil dan lagi-lagi aku membeku ketakutan.

Di sana, di balik jendela, tampak makhluk itu.

Matanya tak berkedip, terpaku ke arahku.

Mulutnya yang tak berbibir melengkung, seolah sedang tersenyum. Menyeringai.

Aku mencoba memperingatkan mereka. Aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk memperingatkan mereka bahaya yang ada di apartemen itu. Namun tak ada yang mendengarkanku. Aku benar-benar tak kuasa menghentikan apa yang terjadi berikutnya.

Ketika aku kembali ke Amerika Serikat, aku mendapat telepon dari supervisorku.

Ketiga teman satu apartemenku telah menghilang. Tak ada satupun yang tahu dimana mereka.

Supervisorku sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian, namun bahkan mereka pun tak dapat menemukan keberadaan ketiga temanku itu. Ketika mereka memeriksa apartemen, makanan-makanan yang ada di dalam sudah membusuk. Tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang memaksa masuk dan tak satupun barang berharga ditemukan hilang.

Satu-satunya hal penting yang mereka rasakan ketika pertama tiba adalah bau seperti campuran sulfur dan sesuatu yang membusuk.

Bau itu berasal dari kamar mandi.

Seperti yang bisa kuduga, asalnya dari ruang rangkak itu.

Pihak berwajib memberikan pernyataan bahwa mereka diculik. Namun aku tahu kenyataannya.

Mereka sudah mati sekarang.

Aku merasa bersalah karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka.

Dengan menulis ini, aku ingin memperingatkan, apapun yang terjadi, jangan menyewa apartemen yang berharga sangat murah di Campo di Fiori itu. Berhati-hatilah jika kalian mengunjungi Roma.

Sekali bertemu dengannya, mungkin kalian takkan bisa meloloskan diri.

Sebab di rumahku juga terdapat ruang rangkak. Dan ketika aku mulai mencium bau belerang itu, aku memfoto bagian dalamnya dan inilah hasilnya." Ujar Sasori dan langsung memberikan handphonenya kedepan wajah Sakura.

Sakura memekik dan terjengkang kebelakang karena Sasori yang mengasih sebuah foto hantu berkulit merah di handphonenya.

"Jauhin foto itu baka!!!" Pekik Sakura seraya menyingkirkan handphone Sasori.

Sasori malah ketawa ditempat, sangking kerasnya sampai memegang perutnya yang sakit,

"Kita impas, hahaha..."

"Impas apanya cobaaa.. Aku kan ngagetin bukan ngasih foto!" Kata Sakura.

"Sama aja." Jawabnya.

Sakura cemberut aja dengerin itu, ia menjitak Sasori seraya memeletkan lidahnya,

"Yaudah kalau gitu.. Sekarang aku lagi yak.. Creepypasta yang aku ceritain ini ditulis oleh penulis anonim. Ini menceritakan seorang pemuda yang mendengar ketukan di jendelanya terus-menerus di tengah malam. Ketika ia memeriksanya, ia akan menemukan kejutan yang sangat mengerikan.

Aku terbaring di atas ranjang, sendiri, di suatu malam yang gelap dan sunyi. Aku hanya membolak-balikkan badanku di atas kasur, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman bagiku untuk tidur. Tubuhku sudah sangat lelah, namun entah mengapa, aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Ada sesuatu tentang malam ini yang membuatku merasa sama sekali tidak nyaman. Aku terus berguling di atas tempat tidur hingga akhirnya menemukan posisi yang cukup enak buatku untuk terlelap.

Aku menutup mataku, namun tak ada perbedaan. Terlalu gelap di dalam kamarku untuk bisa melihat sesuatu. Jadi kupikir butuh waktu bagi mataku untuk terbiasa dengan kegelapan. Aku terbaring di sana, tak bergerak, di tengah malam yang hitam pekat. Tubuhku mulai rileks dan pikiranku kosong, dan aku benar-benar siap untuk istirahat. Namun kesunyian itu seketika musnah dan benakku langsung dibanjiri dengan bayangan menakutkan ketika suara itu terdengar.

Tok ... tok ...

Tak diragukan lagi itu adalah suara sesuatu mengetuk jendela kaca. Tapi tidak, tidak mungkin ada orang yang mengetuk jendela kamarku dari luar! Siapa orang yang hendak membangunkanku malam-malam begini? Berpikirlah dengan logis. Jika seseorang ingin mencuri di rumahku, mengapa ia terlebih dahulu mengetuk jendela? Mereka cukup menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah dengan sehening mungkin. Mustahil mereka mengetuk!

Tak ada monster di dunia ini. Aku bisa saja menengok ke arah jendela agar membuat hatiku sedikit tenang, namun aku menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari jendela Dan jujur, aku takut akan melihat hal yang paling aku takutkan berdiri di luar jendela, memandangiku. Namun, apa itu? Apa mungkin itu hanya burung yang terbang menabrak jendela? Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak realistis. Apakah mungkin ada sekelompok anak yang mengerjaiku malam-malam begini, mengetuk jendela dari luar sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal? Mungkin saja. Atau bahkan mungkin ini semua hanya imajinasiku? Mungkin aku mendengar suara angin di luar dan mengasumsikannya sebagai suara ketukan di jendela?

Tok ... tok ...

Tidak, itu jelas bukan imajinasiku! Anak-anak sial itu benar-benar keras kepala. Mereka tidak mau berhenti hingga melihatku bangun karena gusar. Mungkin anak-anak dengan selera humor yang sedikit sakit itu sedang menungguku di luar. Mungkin mereka akan memecahkan kaca jendela dan menyerangku. Tidak! Jangan menjadi paranoid seperti ini! Lagipula, mereka di luar, dan aku di dalam. Hingga aku mendengar suara kaca jendela pecah, aku aman. Monster itu tidak ada. Lagipula, aku belum bergerak sama sekali. Mungkin saja anak-anak itu menganggap aku sudah tertidur lelap dan akan meninggalkanku sendiri.

Tok ... tok ...

Tidak! Itu bukan anak-anak! Tidak ada seorang anakpun yang akan menunggu selama ini untuk mendapatkan reaksi dari seorang pria yang tinggal sendirian seperti aku. Mereka pasti akan bosan dan berpindah ke rumah lain untuk diusili. Namun jika bukan mereka, lalu siapa? Mengapa ada seorang pembunuh yang mau mengincarku? Berpikir logislah! Monster itu tidak ada. Jangan menjadi paranoid. Mereka ada di luar, aku di dalam. Hingga aku mendengar suara jendela yang pecah, aku aman. Namun jika itu bukan sesosok monster atau pembunuh berantai, apa yang menyebabkan suara itu? Mungkin sebaiknya aku berpura-pura tidur dan suara itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya.

Tok ... tok ...

Oh Tuhan! Aku tak bisa memikirkan suara lain yang lebih kubenci di dunia ini selain suara ketukan di kaca jendela itu! Kumohon pergilah! Biarkan aku sendiri! Sekarang tidak ada harapan. Ia akan masuk ke sini cepat atau lambat dan melakukan hal mengerikan terhadapku. Ambil napas dalam-dalam. Lalu hembuskan pelan-pelan. Aku merasakan detak jantung di dalam dadaku mulai bersantai. Monster itu tidak ada. Ingat, mereka ada di luar. Aku di dalam. Hingga aku mendengar suara kaca jendela pecah, aku aman. Ulangi itu! Jangan biarkan ketakutan menguasaimu! Berpura-puralah tidur dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun.

Tok ... tok ...

Mereka di luar, aku di dalam. Hingga aku mendengar suara kaca jendela pecah, aku tahu aku aman. Monster itu tidak ada. Berpura-puralah tidur dan berdoalah agar ia segera pergi.

Tok ... tok ...

Mereka di luar, aku di dalam. Hingga aku mendengar suara kaca jendela pecah, aku tahu aku aman. Monster itu tidak ada. Monster itu tidak ada! Aku mulai berbisik pada diriku sendiri, "Mereka di luar, aku di dalam. Hingga aku mendengar suara kaca jendela pecah, aku tahu aku aman. Mereka di luar, aku di dalam. Hingga aku mendengar suara kaca jendela pecah, aku tahu aku aman."

Tok ... tok ...

AKU TAK SANGGUP LAGI! Aku bisa menjadi gila apabila aku terus mendengar suara ketukan ini. Paling tidak jika aku melihat apa yang menyebabkan suara itu, aku akan menjadi sedikit tenang. Ambil napas dalam-dalam, aku mengulanginya untuk sekali lagi, "Mereka di luar, aku di dalam. Hingga aku mendengar suara kaca jendela pecah, aku tahu aku aman." Aku mengambil beberapa napas dalam lagi, jantungku berdetak amat kencang hingga aku serasa bisa mendengarnya.

Aku perlahan menoleh ke arah jendela.

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak dan aku terlalu takut untuk mengeluarkan suara jeritan. Aku menoleh hanya untuk menemukan sesosok wajah pucat dengan mata hitam kelam menatapku tajam, seakan menelanjangi jiwaku, sambil tersenyum bengis.

Selama ini makhluk itu sudah berada di ruangan ini, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendelaku dari dalam." Kataku dan menyelesaikan cerita ini dengan seringai yang membuat mas bergidik ngeri.

"Takut kan Sasori-kun—"

"—Sasori! Sakura! Kalian kenapa belum tidur?! Ini udah tengah hari!! Ngga baikk! Terus ngapain itu gordennya dibuka lebar-lebar?"

Dari arah belakang teriakan Oka-sannya Sakura yang keras mengagetkan Sakura dan Sasori. Mereka pun menoleh bebarengan, tetapi sosok Oka-san sama sekali tidak terlihat di penglihatan Sakura dan Sasori.

Sakura pun menatap Sasori yang juga menatapnya,

"Kau denger suara Oka-san tadi? Tapi kan~" dirinya gemetar ketakutan sekarang.

Sasori cuma ngangguk aja tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari iris Emeradnya.

"Ayo tidur Sakura, kita sepertinya disuruh tidur~"

"Ayo~" Kata Sakura dengan suara lemah.

Dan mereka pun langsung lari menuju kamar.

Setelah sampai dikamar Sakura dan Sasori terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Gugup, tegang, dan ngeri sudah tercampur rata.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura tiba-tiba, dan membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Gordennya belum ditutup?!" Ucap Sasori dengan wajah pucat.

"Hwahhhhhhh" teriak Sakura yang frustasi.

[Tbc]

selesai:v setelah berbulan bulan maafkan author yaa~ karena bukan kesibukan atau capek aja, karena cerita harus mendapatkan alur dulu

Author kangeeeen kaliaaaaaan, itaitaaaa~

Apa kabar kalian semuaaaaa~

Oh iya Cerita urban legend sudah terkenal, dan tersebar luas..

Jadi jangan salfok kalau aku copas, karena aku memang copas.

Aku dapet dari http/puzyweld.blogspot.co.id/2015/06/creepypasta-knock-on-window-ketukan-di.html?m=1

Udah aku sebutin kan sumbernya? Okehhh.. see you next chapter v:

Ets tunggu dulu, aku mau bales komenan nih

AriaPutri: ini udah up date chagiaaaa~ maaff ya nunggu lamaaa, aku juga kangen sama ini ff makasih udah baca ff aku yaa, terus ikutin kisahnya:v

Akasuna mainy: ih aku juga pas baca ulang cerita ku entah kenapa juga senyum-senyum ndiri, SasoSaku unyuu sih soalnya maaf ya udah nunggu lamaaa, tetep ikutin kisahnya yaa~

Permen Lemon: yey.. udah up loo lemon-chan:V semoga suka okey yaakk, kangen deh sama kamu:v heheheh.. ikuti kisahnya terus yaaa~

Segitu dulu okeh, salam manis dari akuuu.. see you next chapterrrr*


	6. curhatan

**_[warning: ini hanyalah curhatan author mengenai SasoSaku._**

 ** _jika tidak menyukainya atau menganggap author alay/lebay mohon perhatiannya untuk menjaga kata-kata sebagai harimaumu *_**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 ** _wohoooo.. setelah dilihat-lihat~_** ** _cerita dengan couple SasoSaku sudah jarang bangett yaa T,T_** ** _Kebanyakan malah Sasori jadi pelampiasan nya T,T_**

 ** _entah kenapa sedih banget au ngeliat SasoSaku malah jadi obat nyamuk, atau kalau ngga gitu jadi bumbu biar SasuSaku lebih sip.._** ** _tapi ngga apa-apa juga sih.. kan setiap author punya haknya sendiri" buat bikin charakter T,T_** ** _tapi sebagai Sasori Lovers, dan Sasori sebagai Husbandoku.. rasanya nyesek aja Sasori dijadiin orang yang selalu mengalah T,T_**

 ** _gapapa deh, aka Saso sama aku aja *peluk* *tium*_**

 ** _tapi ada bagusnya juga loo SasoSaku:v karena sekalinya ada ff SasoSaku, pas dibaca rasanya ikutan lumerrr *plakk*_**

 ** _suer loo.. author jujur, semua cerita yang couplenya SasoSaku udah aku baca semua, dan itu benar-benar hasemeleh-hasemeleh bangettttt manisssnyaaaa.. [walaupun ada beberapa yang ceritanya gantung]_**

 ** _tapi aku sukaaaa.._** ** _pokoknya, semangat lah untuk author author penggemar SasoSaku lainnya, semangat menulis cerita dengan couple yang paling langkah iniiii:v_**

 ** _[sedikit info: hal yang langkah jika sekalinya ada akan banyak dicari]_**

 ** _eakkk, wkwkwkwk:V_**

 ** _kalau bisa, kapan gitu kita bikin event SasoSaku.. gausah meriah-meriah lah.. one shot aja yang penting ceritanya so sweet banget:')_**

 ** _author insyaallah juga ah, selain bikin nih ff juga mau bikin SasoSaku oneshot lainnya:')_**

 ** _*padahal nih ff udah berbulan-bulan ditinggalin* *plakkk*_**

 ** _wkwkwkwk.._** ** _okelah, maaf ya~ ini bukan up date cerita, tapi curcol:')_**

 ** _see you next chapterr Chagiaaa~_**


	7. kegiatan normal

Semilir angin mulai menerbangkan daun-daun yang telah mengering pada tangkainya. Membuatnya terombang-ambing diudara dan berakhir jatuh pada jalanan di perumahan, jalanan pun sudah tertutupi dengan indahnya oleh warna orange kemerahan yang disebabkan oleh daun maple yang berguguran. Burung-burung juga sepertinya tengah bersenang hati, sehingga menyanyikan kicauan yang lebih bersemangat.

Awal musim gugur terkadang memang memiliki keindahan yang menarik, sama seperti ketiga musim lainnya.

Semuanya mata sepertinya telah terjaga setelah semalaman tertidur dengan pulas. Dan hal itu sama seperti pemilik iris Emerald Yang sekarang tengah membuka kelopak matanya dengan perlahan.

Gadis itu memijat lembut kelopak matanya yang terasa sedikit lengket, ia melirik orang yang berada disampingnya. Sakura tidak tahan untuk mendengus setelah melihat raut menggemaskan suaminya saat tertidur, ia terkadang memang iri dengan keunyuan wajah suaminya tersebut. Tetapi... Ia lebih iri lagi sekarang, saat melihat wajah polos Sasori yang tengah tertidur.

Entah kenapa ia ingin memakan suaminya it—eh?! Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal aneh itu dipagi hari?

Astaga, sepertinya Sakura harus berendam air dingin selama tujuh jam, tujuh menit, tujuh detik. Ah, sekarang dirinya bahkan merasakan pipinya yang memanas.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia menggeleng kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu. Lalu tangan mungilnya mulai menggoyangkan bahu Sasori dengan perlahan.

Tapi sayangnya, Sasori ini susah sekali untuk dibangunkan.

"Sasori-kun, bangun~"

"Bangun Sasori-kun!"

"Sa-so-ri!"

"Bangun sayang~"

"Woi, kebo merah jantan!! Bangun!!!"

"Ash!"

Tangan Sasori entah dari kapan mulai memegang tangan gadis bersurai merah muda itu, lalu menariknya sampai Sakura terjatuh pada dada bidang Sasori.

Sasori mengeliat nyaman merasakan deru nafas Sakura didadanya, ia menyeringai tipis dalam tidurnya saat merasakan suhu badan Sakura meningkat. Tangan Sasori membelai surai Sakura dengan lembut...

Sakura yang merasakan itu, pastinya tengah blushing tanpa bisa ditolak. "Sasori-kun, lepaskan!"

Sasori hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala, lalu lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Membawa gadis itu kedalam dekapannya yang protektif, dan juga sedikit menjahili istrinya yang saat ini tengah memerah malu akan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba. Sasori tanpa sadar menghirup bau cerry yang berasal dari rambut Sakura, ada sebuah rasa yang menggelitik diarea perutnya. Seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan disana.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?" Sakura mendongak menatap Sasori yang saat ini masih memeluknya dengan erat. Iris Emeraldnya menatap Sasori dengan lekat.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Sasori. Ia membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tatapan teduhnya, lalu mengelus-elus surai panjang milik istrinya tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku, dan aku akan memasakkanmu." Ujar Sakura sambil menatap malas Sasori yang masih betah memeluknya, ia sampai sedikit sesak merasakan dekapan ini. Tetapi tidak ada alasan yang membuatnya ingin meronta, karena ia pun juga nyaman berada di dekapan hangat ini.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasori sekali lagi.

"Apa, Sasori." Jawab Sakura yang sedikit kesal.

"Bolehkan aku memakanmu saja?"

"Ehh?!!!!!!"

Dan sekali lagi, Sakura dibuat terkaget-kaget karena dirinya entah dari kapan sudah berada dibawah laki-laki bersurai merah darah tersebut. Dirinya melongo memandang iris Hazel itu.

Cup~

Sasori mengecup bibir yang dari kemarin telah membuat pikirannya pusing, bibir mungil yang sangat manis. Hidung mereka menempel, memberikan suatu sensasi hangat yang berasal dari deru nafas yang saling bertubrukan.

Sasori tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya saat melihat wajah Sakura yang masih melongo antara kaget dan belum siap apa-apa. Sasori melepas kecupannya, lalu memeluk tubuh ramping Sakura dari samping.

Sakura yang tersadar dari kagetnya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menoleh kearah Sasori. "Hei..."

"Sebentar saja... Aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama."

Sakura tak bisa menahan dengusan ini lebih lama lagi, "Sasori no Baka." Bisiknya.

Sebuah hidangan sederhana namun terlihat nikmat sudah terpajang berjejeran diatas meja makan. Makanan itu sepertinya tengah siap tanpa keraguan untuk masuk kedalam mulut-mulut yang akan lumer melihat kenikmatan yang akan dirasakannya.

Sakura duduk menyangga dagunya saat setelah sebelumnya telah menaruh lauk kedalam mangkuk Sasori, dan sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya melihat suaminya itu memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Mulai dari Sasori menyendokkan nasi, memotong lauk, sampai memasukkan kemulut. Semua itu tak luput dari penglihatan Sakura.

Sasori yang seperti tidak enak terus menerus diliat, membalas tatapan Sakura. Sakura yang melihat itu tersenyum geli, lalu memakan masakannya dengan tenang.

Sasori hanya menaikkan bahu saja, lalu kembali asik dengan makanan di piringnya. "Masakanmu lagi-lagi enak."

"Eh?"

"Masakanmu lagi-lagi enak..." Ujar Sasori yang mengulangi kata-katanya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alis mendengar penuturan tersebut, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar. Sedikit kesal akan kata-kata Sasori. "Maksudnya, kau ingin mencari-cari rasa dari masakanku yang ngga enak?"

"Mungkin."

Sakura menatap tajam kearah Sasori yang masih serius dengan makanannya.

"—Karena jika masakkanmu ngga enak, aku bisa protes dan menyuruhmu memasak lagi." Ujar Sasori. Sakura menaikkan alis mendengar itu.

"Kenapa gitu?"

"Karena, aku suka saat melihatmu memasak." Lanjut Sasori, mengabaikan Sakura yang tengah memasang ekspresi bertanya. Sasori mengabaikan itu, anggap saja perkataannya itu sebuah teka-teki.

Sakura memutar mata bosan karena tatapan bertanya nya tadi sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Kalau begitu, belikan aku bahan makanan yang banyak. Kita akan memasak makanan yang banyak, lalu membagi-bagikan kepada tetangga. Bagaimana?" Ucap Sakura dengan semangat. Ia melebarkan senyumnya memandang pria didepannya.

"Hm, tentu." Jawab Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk semangat mendengar itu.

"—omong-omong tentang itu, mulai besok aku akan kembali berkerja di perusahaan Tou-san. Waktu libur telah habis." Lanjut Sasori. Ia menatap Sakura yang sama menatapnya, dirinya melihat gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang.

"Aku juga tidak sabar dengan pekerjaan rumah sakitku yang sekarang sepertinya sudah menumpuk." Jawab Sakura. Ia kembali makan dengan tenang. Ia sangat merindukan pekerjaan yang telah dijalaninya selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Sakura merindukan para pasiennya, para perawat, dan hal-hal yang berbau obat-obatan.

Sejenak Sakura menerawang, ternyata jarak antara rumah ini dan rumah sakit tempat ia berkerja sangat dekat. Bahkan dirinya bisa berjalan kaki untuk pergi kesana. Ia mengernyitkan alis, apakah tempat kerja Sasori dekat disini ya? Atau malah sangat jauh? Karena yang dirinya tau, Sasori adalah penerus dari sebuah perusahaan yang telah turun temurun dari keluarga Akasuna. Sayangnya ia tak tau tempatnya dimana, karena awal bertemu dengan Sasori, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pria itu. Karena dipikirannya saat pertama bertemu dengan Sasori, hanya satu kata sebagai inti pemikirannya... Angkuh.

Hachoooo!—

Sakura memandang kaget Sasori yang tiba-tiba bersin. Ia cengo sesaat.

"Ada apa?" Sebuah suara bariton menyadarkan Sakura dari kecengoannya. Sakura menatap Sasori yang sekarang memandang dirinya.

"Eh?"

"Wajahmu itu... Tadi kusut, sekarang malah cengo, kenapa?" Tanya Sasori. Terlihat makanan di piringnya telah habis tanpa menyisakan sebiji nasi, untuk piringnya ngga dimakan juga karena keenakan dengan makanannya.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk, ia nyengir tanpa dosanya. Masa iya Sakura harus jujur karena batin in sifat Sasori yang menyebalkan saat pertama bertemu, lalu cengo karena Sasori yang bersin.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Tempat kerjamu ... Jauh?"

"Sekitar satu jam an jika menaiki mobil." Jawab Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk mendengar itu.

1-1-1--1-1-

Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia melihat Sakura yang tengah tertidur, terlihat raut lelah diwajahnya saat seharian membersihkan rumah, lalu berbelanja untuk masak besar nanti malam.

Sasori tersenyum, lalu ikut menidurkan dirinya disebelah Sakura. Tidur di sore hari mungkin menyenangkan.

Memeluk tubuh ramping dari samping. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tekuk berbau cerry tersebut, hal itu sukses membuat Sakura mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan.

Sasori membelai surai Sakura, sampai dirinya pun ikut terlelap tidur menemani gadis disampingnya.

"Nanti malam, aku menginginkan jatah ya~" bisik Sasori tepat pada telinga Sakura.

 ** _[tbc]_**

 ** _a/n: yohooooo... maafkan chap ini yang pendek ya:')_**

 ** _karena saya nyempet"in aja bikin ini cerita, ehe:b_**

 ** _Btw sifat Sasori di chap kali ini aku bikin rada gini X)_**

 ** _ngga papa lah sekali"_**

 ** _anggap saja kalian yang sebagai Sasori Lovers berada pada pemeran Sakura X)_**

 ** _okeh, see you next chapter_**


	8. mood booster

Assalamu'alaikum warahmatullahi wabatakatuh? hahaha, maaf saya hiatus laaamaaa sekali. ya gitu deh, terlalu asik sama dunia lain *bukan dunia nya yang ghaib loh* hihihi:'))

oke lah, jangan banyak ngomong selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enggh—" tubuhnya ia renggangkan, membuat sendi-sendi yang kaku lemas dengan nikmat. Sakura menghembuskan nafas, namun berubah mengernyit alis saat tubuhnya susah di gerakkan.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, kelopaknya terbuka perlahan.

"Nggghhh—" ia kembali mendesah, mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun nihil, ia susah bergerak.

"Umm,"

"Sakura, jangan mendesah. Aku terganggu," suara serak yang terdengar sexy membuatnya melongo.

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati lelaki baby face sedang memeluk pinggangnya, walau tidak begitu erat, namun sukses membuat tubuhnya susah berganti posisi. Biarkan Sakura mencerna dahulu, kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya, terlebih dengan wajah Sasori yang perlahan mendekat padanya.

"Sasoriii," sungut Sakura saat pipinya dikecup dengan brutal. "Sasori gelii! Hentikan!"

Ya, sedetik setelah perintah itu terucap, Sasori—suaminya itu—berhenti menciumnya, malah menatapnya lamat-lamat. Pipi Sakura merasa panas, tatapan Sasori terlalu membuatnya menjadi seperti kepingan coklat yang lumer.

"Kamu terlalu manis untuk tidak dicium, Sakura," jawab Sasori. Oh Tuhan! Sakura bisa-bisa diabetes nanti.

"Jangan gombal!!"

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasori, menggodanya dengan raut pura-pura murung.

Sakura jadi tidak bisa apa-apa, hanya mengerucutkan bibir. "Sukaa, tapi malu."

Sasori tertawa dan mengacak surainya pelan. "Menggemaskan!" begitulah yang Sasori ucapkan sebelum menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Astagaa, turunkan akuu!" Sakura Histeris saat merasakan tubuhnya sudah erat di gendongan Sasori. Sasori tidak melepas, malah mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada bidang dia.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan mandi bersama, Hime?" oh tidak, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas seringai yang ditampilkan oleh suaminya ini.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak, aku malu Sasori! Aku bisa mandi sendiri, jadi turunkan aku sekarang!" Sakura meronta-ronta.

Tangan kekar Sasori masih melingkari dirinya, semakin erat dan hati-hati dengan rontaannya yang membagi buta. Sasori menatap gemas istrinya yang keras kepala ini, jika saja ia tidak hati-hati Sakura bisa saja bertubrukan dengan marmer yang dingin. Ia tidak mau itu terjadi, akan bahaya jika melukai tiga orang sekaligus.

"Sakura, jangan begitu," ucapan Sasori melembut, ia menatap teduh iris Emerald di depannya. Sakura yang terpesona tidak sadar telah terdiam menurut. "Kandunganmu sudah menginjak bulan terakhir, untuk berjalan saja kau sampai membutuhkan kursi roda, bukan? Jadi biarkan aku membantumu. Sudah cukup hanya kau yang berjuang merawat anak-anak kita di tubuhmu dengan perjuangan yang besar. Walau hanya bisa secuil saja. Biarkan aku merawatmu, aku merasa bersalah jika tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, Hime."

Sakura terpaku, ia mengelus perutnya yang sangat besar. Perkataan Sasori benar. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan tubuh saja sudah sulit karena kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak masa-masa waspada. Irisnya berair, sungguh emosi dalam dirinya bergejolak tiba-tiba.

"Tapi aku berat, aku gamau nyusahin kamu," tangis Sakura pecah. Ia menyembunyikan mukanya ke dalam dada yang terlapisi kaos tipis Sasori. Sasori mencoba menghibur, perlahan menaruh tubuh istrinya ke dalam bathtub. Sangat hati-hati, seolah bisa saja Sakura terluka jika terkena beraturan sekecil apapun. Sasori sangat waspada akan hal itu.

"Shh, sudahlah, jangan menangis," Sasori menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura, mood ibu hamil adalah hal yang terberat bagi Sasori. Sungguh ia sangat tersiksa jika melihat Sakura menangis. "Aku tidak kerepotan sedikit pun. Tenanglah Sakura, aku senang, sangat senang. Percayalah."

Kecupan di dahi seolah bagaikan obat yang meredakan tangis Sakura, walau tangisan kecil masih mengiringi. Sasori tersenyum lembut.

"Aku mandikan ya?" ucap Sasori meminta ijin. Sakura yang masih memeluk Sasori mengangguk pelan.

*

Sasori melebarkan mata kaget, sesegera mungkin ia merebut mangkok berisi mie dari genggaman istrinya. Sudah ke sekian kalinya ia menemukan Sakura diam-diam memakan mie instan kesukaannya. Sasori merutuki dirinya sendiri, padahal ia sudah menyembunyikan samyang ini di tempat yang tidak mungkin Sakura jangkau. Tapi kenapa dia bisa ...?? Ah cukup, akan ia buang semua makanan ini sesegera mungkin.

Sasori memegang pundak Sakura yang sesunggukan. Mengelap dengan lembut pipi Sakura yang dialiri liquid bening. "Saku, kalau kamu lapar kamu bisa panggil aku. Aku akan memasak untukmu, tapi tolong jangan membuat makanan sendiri, terlebih makanan pedas. Kamu membuatku khawatir, Saku."

Sakura mendengus kesal, tiba-tiba ia merasa marah. " Aku mau mie Sasori!! Aku gamau makan sayur terus, mau makan mie."

Sasori menghela nafas, dari menangis lalu tiba-tiba marah. Sungguh mood swing yang berbahaya. Sasori berpikir, apakah anaknya kelak tidak menyukai sayuran? dirinya langsung merinding membayangkan itu. Jiwa ayah protektifnya tiba-tiba muncul.

Sasori mendekatkan mukanya ke tubuh sakura, dan saat pipinya menyentuh perut sakura yang besar, Sasori dan Sakura meringis. Para bayi itu tiba-tiba menendang dari dalam sana.

"Sayang ... otou-san khawatir sama kalian kalau buat kaa-san harus makan makanan pedas terus. Terlebih otou-san sangat sayang sama kalian, otou-san gamau kalian kenapa-kenapa karena mencerna makanan pedas itu," Sasori mengelus lembut permukaan perut yang saat ini sudah tenang. Sepertinya anak-anaknya bisa mendengar perkataannya dari dalam sana. "Lagian ... Sayur bikinan otou-san itu udah otou-san bikin dengan susah payah, otou-san sampai jarang tidur biar bisa ngasih makanan terbaik tanpa ngeracuni kaa-san kalian. Otou-san sangat sayang kalian, kalian makan makanan bikinan otou-san saja ya?"

Tes—

Cairan bening terjatuh mengenai pipinya. Sasori nengadah, dan saat dirinya kembali berditi tegak, Sakura berhambur memeluknya.

"Sasori, maaf. Maaf aku jadi marah-marah nggak jelas sama kamu. Maaf aku nggak berterima kasih sama perjuangan kamu selama aku hamil," tangis Sakura kembali pecah. Sasori membalas pelukan itu, ia menepuk punggung Sakura lembut.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," jawab Sasori, mencoba menenangkan.

Sakura menggesek-gesek mukanya pada perutnya. "Sasori maaf."

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa," Sasori mengecup ubun-ubun Sakura, melayangkan doa untuk istri serta anak-anaknya.

"Kamu masih lapar?" pertanyaan itu Sasori layangkan, mengingat samyang yang ia rampas terbuang sia-sia.

Sakura mengelap ingus. "Iya..."

"Aku masakin ya?" Sakura balas mengganggu semangat, matanya kembali berbinar cerah. "Kamu mau dimasakin apa? Kecuali nggak boleh samyang loh ya?"

Sakura tertawa, ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mau bakso sama gorengannya."

Wajah Sasori pucat, ia belum pernah membuat itu. Terlebih sepertinya susah. "Beli aja atau aku masakin?"

"Kamu masakin!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat.

Sasori menghela nafas. Lalu mengikat kepalanya dengan kain hitam berbentuk panjang, entah dari kapan ia sudah mengambil ikatan kepada itu. Semangat Sasori! Ini keinginan anak-anak kamu, jangan bikin Sakura kecewa.

Sakura terkekeh melihat perjuangan Sasori dalam dapur.

GELODAK

"Ittai!"

"Ehh Sasoriii!!!"

"Sakura jangan kesini, nanti kamu jatuh!! Tenang, aku nggak apa-apa."

*

Sasori dengan Sakura yang berada dalam kursi roda tampak berjalan mengitari mall. Sasori mendorong pelan kursi roda yang ditunggangi Sakura, sesekali mengelus lembut kepala istrinya yang membuat banyak pasang mata menatap mereka dengan senyum.

Hari Sabtu mereka habiskan untuk mencari udara luar. Sekalian ke sini untuk membeli benda-benda kebutuhan bayi. Walaupun dari dua bulan yang lalu semuanya sudah terpenuhi, tiba-tiba saja Sakura kembali mengajaknya pergi. Dan benar saja, Sakura menyuruhnya memasuki toko baju bayi. Pegawai yang sudah standby menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

Sakura menyuruh Sasori ke arah area baju bayi laki-laki, Sasori bingung, kenapa selalu barang-barang khusus bayi laki-laki yang dibelinya? Bagaimana jika anak-anak mereka salah satu perempuan atau bahkan keduanya?

"Saku, bukan kah kita harus membeli baju untuk perempuan juga?" tanya Sasori. Sakura menggeleng, menatapnya kesal.

"Enggak ah, aku maunya pakaian laki-laki, kelihatan unyu gitu Saso."

"Tapi," Sasori menghela nafas melihat mata Sakura yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Entah akting atau benar begitu, tetap saja ia menurut. "Iya, pilih yang menurutmu paling unyu."

Sakura terkekeh, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih pakaian. Sesekali menyuruh untuk Sasori memilih, dan ia hanya pasrah. Walau serius memilih pakaian yang nanti akan dikenakan oleh si kecil.

Saat ia kira mereka akan pulang. Ternyata Sakura masih belum bosan, ia ingin membeli baju untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasori yang aslinya sudah lelah tetap menemani Sakura berbelanja.

"Wah, ibu sedang hamil kembar ya? Perutnya besar sekali," salah satu SPG berkata demikian. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis dalam kursi rodanya.

"Iya, sudah menginjak bulan ke-sembilan."

SPG itu meringis. "Pasti sulit ya? Sampai harus duduk di kursi roda kemana-mana, apalagi menahan tendangan si kecil."

Sakura tertawa kecil, membuat Sasori tersenyum. "Enggak kok, malah saya bahagia banget ngerasainnya. Rasanya seperti keajaiban dunia telah tersemat sementara dalam tubuh saya, dan nanti saya pasti akan rindu dengan masa-masa ini."

Ya, Sasori pun juga begitu. Ia mengelus lembut surai Sakura.

Lagi-lagi ujian datang pada Sasori, saat tiba-tiba Sakura menyuruhnya memilih pakaian dengan ukuran semasa tubuh istrinya masih belum mengandung. Ia langsung memucat.

"Sasori, bagus yang warna putih atau hijau?"

"Hijau lebih bagus."

"Ih, tapi aku sukanya warna putih Sasori."

"Yasudah putih saja, itu cocok juga denganmu."

"Eh tunggu, sepertinya hijau juga cocok. Warnanya hampir sama dengan irisku, iya kan?" Sasori mengangguk dengan pasrah. Sakura sudah dewasa, namun ia akan kembali labil jika menyangkut urusan berbelanja.

"Hijau aja deh! Pilihan suami tercinta," dan masih pandai membuat Sasori baper dengan kata-katanya yang manis. "Seneng deh, kamu tahu kesukaan aku."

Sasori hanya senyum-senyum bahagia saja mendengar itu. Rasa lelah di kakinya menguap begitu saja.

"Aku mau coba baju ini, ah," ucap Sakura dengan santai.

Tunggu!!!—Sasori tersentak kaget. Tatapannya berubah horror, kembar dengan SPG yang menemani mereka. Sedikit salah berbicara saja, bisa mampus Sasori.

"Sakura, aku tiba-tiba lapar," sahut Sasori dengan cepat, mencoba mencari alasan.

Sakura menoleh, menatapnya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. "Eh? Ah kalau gitu aku coba bajunya cepet-cepet ya Saso, habis gitu kita cari makan."

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "I-itaii, perutku sakit Saku."

Sakura berubah panik. "Ehh? Katanya tadi laper, kok sekarang sakit perut Saso? Kamu nggak papa kan, bisa nunggu bentar kan?"

"Sakit karena laper, Sakura. Kayaknya aku nggak bisa nahan, sakit sekali," jawab Sasori sedikit gagap, takut alasannya akan terbongkar.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Iya, ayo makan Sasori. Aku juga mendadak lapar. Mbak saya jadi beli dress warna emerald ini ya."

Sasori menghembuskan nafas lega, hampir saja.

"Sasori kenapa ngehembusin nafas gitu?"

"E-enggak kok! Ayo kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar."

Mata Sakura berbinar, Sasori jadi gemas. "Ayooo!!!"

*

Sasori tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandang Sakura asik memeluk boneka putih besar yang baru saja Sasori belikan. Sesekali muka Sakura dibenamkan kedalam benda empuk tersebut. Ia yang melihat Sakura terus-teruskan begitu di ranjang kembali ingat dengan dirinya yang ingin mandi.

"Sakura, aku mandi dulu ya. Nanti gantian kamu," Sakura mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, Sasori jadi cemberut. "Sakura?"

"Iyaa Sasori," Jawab sakura dengan manja sambil menatapnya, ia jadi tersenyum geli.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah, ia menemukan Sakura tiba-tiba berwajah murung sambil berkacak. Sasori menaikkan alis bingung, kenapa dengan Sakuranya?

Waktu dirinya membersihkan punggung Sakura pun ia tetap diam, tidak menatap bahkan menoleh ke arahnya sedikit pun.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasori.

"Iya Sasori?"

Sasori mengerutkan alis bingung. "Ada apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah menunduk lebih murung lagi, Sasori jadi kelabakan setengah mati.

"Kamu kenapa?" Sasori memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Sasori..."

"Hm?"

"Aku mau bertanya," ujar Sakura.

Sasori mengangguk, sambil menghirup bau cherry yang menguap dari tubuh Sakura. "Katakanlah."

"Apa aku gendut?"

Sasori melotot. Pertanyaan yang membuat buku kuduknya meremang, harus ia beri pernyataan apa sebagai jawaban? Sasori yang tersadar akan sesuatu mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Tidak, kamu sexy."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sasori aku serius!"

"Aku pun begitu Hime, kamu indah," dan saat Sakura menoleh, ia mencium lembut bibir peach itu. Rasa manis yang memabukkan membuat Sasori bertahan.

"Enghh, Sasori!" ia melepaskan ciuman itu untuk memberi sakura nafas.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mendengar ungkapan tulus itu lagi-lagi membuat Sakura ingin menangis, mood ibu hamilnya kambuh tiba-tiba. Sakura tidak suka, tapi ia butuh menangis. "Aku udah jelek, hiks. Aku gendut Sasori, aku takut. Nanti kamu jatuh cinta sa—"

Sasori membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya. Sakura tidak menolak, hanya mengikuti kuluman lembur yang Sasori berikan untuknya.

"Untukmu, aku menundukkan pandangan. Kamu wanita yang tercantik setelah kaa-sanku, Sakura," Sasori mengecup kening Sakura.

"Huhuhu," Sakura tergugu. "Sasori."

"Sudah, aku mencintaimu. Jangan menangis, aku akan selalu mencintaimu," Sasori mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu dari bathup, menyelimuti Sakura dengan kimono dan membawanya ke ranjang yang hangat.

Setelah pakaian Sakura telah terpasang dengan rapi, dari arah luar bel berbunyi. Ternyata, orang tuanya dan orang tua Sakura berencana ingin menginap dirumah mereka. Sekalian melihat keadaan anak serta menantu mereka yang sedang hamil tua.

"Astaga Sakuraa?? Kenapa mata kamu sembab begitu?"

"Sasorii-chan, kamu apakan menantu kesayangan ibu??"

"Sakura, Otou-san belikan kue kesukaanmu."

"Sasori?"

Sasori merinding mendengar perkataan bertubi itu-itu, kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menjelaskan, sampai suara Sakura terlebih duluh keluar.

"Maaf Kaa-san, Tou-san. Sakura lagi berlebihan beberapa bulan ini, gampang nangis tanpa alasan. Padahal Sasori-kun nggak ngapa-ngapain, malah Sasori-kun yang selama ini ngerawat saku, tulus sama saku, berjuang buat saku dan duo si kecil. Padahal saku yang selalu ngerepotin Sasori-kun, saku tiba-tiba mendadak cengeng gini, bukan salah Sasori-kun. Jangan marahin Sasori-kun ya..." jawab Sakura sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Sasori yang berada di belakang kursi roda Sakura, terharu mendengar pembelaan tersebut.

"Uhhh, Sakura," ibu dan mertuanya memeluk Sakura penuh sayang. Tidak lupa setelahnya menasihati serta menyemangati Sakura yang segera akan menjadi ibu.

"Kita tidak tahu kapan kamu akan melahirkan, jadi jangan gegabah, harus dipantau selalu."

"Benar, sebagai suami siaga, siap antar jaga."

"Tou-san bangga sama kau Sasori!"

*

Dalam tidur menyampingnya Sakura tampak gelisah, jantungnya terasa berkedut memburu. Nafasnya sesak, dan kepalanya pusing. Sasori yang memeluknya pun tidak membuat hatinya menjadi tenang, Sakura malah semakin gelisah.

Sasori yang seperti merasakan pergerakan aneh dari istrinya mengusap-usap perut dan kepala Sakura, mencoba menenangkan.

Namun sia-sia, Sakura masih mengeluarkan pergerakan aneh.

"Sasori," gumam Sakura di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Sasori yang mendengar itu sontak terduduk, ia memandang Sakura cemas.

"Sakura, kontraksi?" Sakura mengangguk lemas, ia sudah tidak kuat berbicara. Perutnya terasa sangat mulas.

"Astaga," sungguh entah dari kapan Sasori tidak sadar telah berlari sambil menggendong tubuh Sakura yang berkeringat.

Tanpa memberitahu orang rumah, Sasori menidurkan Sakura di kursi depan dan mendorong pelan penyanggah kursi agar Sakura dapat terlentang. Pada malam itu ia benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati, terlebih mendengar rintihan Sakura yang sangat menyayat. Sasori memacu mobilnya.

Sampai saat tiba di rumah sakit, para suster membawa Sakura ke ruang operasi darurat dengan tangannya yang terus menggenggam erat tangan mungil istrinya. Darah di dalam tubuh Sasori memacu, ia kalang kabut sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar, yang menjadi fokus adalah teriakan kesakitan dan tangis Sakura berjuang dengan maut. Sasori tidak bisa banyak membantu saat Sakura mencoba sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan dua jiwa sekaligus, ia hanya bisa menggenggam dan menyemangati Sakura dalam doa. Itu membuatnya tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Oh Tuhan, selamatkan istri dan anak-anakku.

Sasori mencium pucuk kepala istrinya yang masih berjuang menahan sakit yang teramat. "Aku dan sini, jangan takut. Aku berada di sampingmu, tenanglah."

"Huhu, Sasori aku takut, s-sakit sekali," Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasori. Ia mengecup dalam kening istrinya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku disini, tenanglah. Ada aku disini," hanya itulah perkataan yang terus ia ulang-ulang.

Keadaan semakin memanas, terlebih dengan Sakura yang semakin melemas. Tenaga Sakura hampir terkuras habis akibat kontraksi bertubi-tubi.

"Sakura, bertahanlah. Kumohon bertahanlah, kau kuat. Kau pasti kuat."

Sasori berharap cemas, Sakura mengangguk dan terus berjuang. Sampai akhirnya, suara tangis bersahutan dengan tangis lainnya dengan selisih waktu 4 menit. Sasori tertegun, kedua lututnya melemas hingga tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia terduduk penuh syukur. melupakan gengsinya, Sasori menangis dalam diam sambik terus menatap dua buah hati yang saat ini digendong oleh Sakura.

Ia bangkit dan memeluk Sakura, serta mencium kedua anaknya yang masih terselimuti oleh darah.

"Aku bersyukur, sungguh. Terimakasih Tuhan," Sasori sangat terharu. "Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan mereka."

Sakura tersenyum dalam lelahnya.

"Aku tahu itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

The end

oOo

Alhamdulillah

um, sudah berapa tahun euy? maaf euy, dan Alhamdulillah chapternya sesuai rencana saya gitu.

entah kenapa tadi saya punya ide gitu, dan yah, jadi deh ini cerita. Sekali lagi maafkan saya euy:'((

maaf yang udah nunggu, juga yang udah berharap juga kalau ada rate lemon. aku gabisa euy, ya gitu, gabisa gambarinnya:')) *alasan aja sih sebenernya* cuma suer lho gabisa euy.

dan setekahnya, yang nanya akan ada squel atau tambahan cerita. nggak bisa janji, insyaAllah ya. ada yang penasaran kan, si kembar cowok atau cewek? atau bahkan keduanya? hihihi

Akhir kata, karena nggak tau apa yang diomongin lagi.

Salam


End file.
